The Girl Inside
by Assassin7
Summary: A B/V. As if life couldn’t be worse for Bulma whose father claims she’s a boy. She’s also sent to a boys’ academy where she has the coolest guy for her roommate having only pills turning her to a boy for 5 hours. R+R
1. Having fun being a boy

~ The Girl Inside ~ . . . . . . . Chapter 1: Having fun being a boy . . . .  
  
Okay, so I'm 16 and my life sucks. And just dare saying it's only puberty cause I've lived through HELL. Right now I'm on my way to Sinz boys' academy. You know, the place where there are only boys studying and so on. And I'm a girl. A GIRL! Well, at least I think so. And my father and my nanny. But all the others believe I'm a boy. Maybe I confused you. Right, I should have started from the very beginning. But I never do. I can't start from the beginning and finishing things. I just do them from the middle and never finish them. Right, the beginning.  
  
My father is a king of a small kingdom called Esaya. So you see I was to be an heir. If only I was a boy that is, cause here only boys can be rulers. It's pure discrimination if you ask me. But nobody ever asks me about something. Never. I was born a girl and my mother died giving birth to me. Same old story. I've never known her but they say I look like her. I heard she was a kind and patient person, something I could never be. But I don't miss her, I haven't seen her once afterall. So, I don't cry. I used to when I was little but I've got my nanny and she's very nice. She was the mother I never had. Her only flaw is the mood swings. She could laugh at one moment and then shout at you if you had done something wrong. But I love her anyway. Only she and my dad knew I was a girl. And since my dad wanted me to be the heir he claimed he had a son. Confused now? No, that's not everything. The good part's coming.  
  
Since I was a *boy* I had to do only boyish activities; I mean when I wanted to play with dolls they gave me balls. When I wanted to play with other girls they sent me a boy for games - usually the boy who helps in the kitchen, but playing with him wasn't fun. Don't think it was only fun for me. Noooooooo, as the future *king* and the present *prince* I had to study like mad. My father hired a bunch of teachers who stuffed my head with mass of shits (sorry, my language is boyish as well; I've learned to speak like this from the workers and my father will kill me if he hears me!) like World's History, Geography, Economy, Greek, Latin, English, French, German, Japanese, Russian, Maths and a lot and I mean A LOT of other things. Good thing I was a fast learner. I don't know if anyone else could survive this. Oh, yes, science had the priority since my father is a scientist. I can say I'm pretty good with this stuff.  
  
Maybe you wonder how my father managed to keep that secret for so long? It wasn't difficult. I wasn't very endowed at my younger state. You know there was time I thought I preferred being a boy. It was the first time I got my PMS. This thing sucks. If I had to be a boy why should I bare with this girls' thing?!? It's simply not fair.  
  
So here's my father's plan. He waits until I reach the age when I can be crowned, and that's 25. When I'm crowned I will be free to show my true identity, as a girl. Then I only have to marry some jerk and rule my country. Of course the people will be unpleased because of these intrigues but as soon as I marry and they have a king there will be no problems. You know, they love these kind of stories. They think it's romantic. It may even be written. I was to marry A jerk of my cousins, named Yamcha. I've seen him only on a picture, he's cute but looks dumb. Well, I don't have a choice really, and I don't care. It's far from my life right now.  
  
My secret was easy to be kept when I was still young but as I grew up I started forming like a woman. You know, the breasts, the shoulders and the ass. And it was a figure you can't easily hide. One point for the fate. One week ago, however my dad called me and said I was going to that boys' academy. BOYS! And how was that exactly going to happen I asked him. They swim and bath together after that and I couldn't just hide. But he said he already worked on that question. And I soon found out what it was.  
  
Only yesterday he called me again and showed me a bottle full of pills. He said he was working on it for 10 years and finally had a result. Then I had to take one. Of course I obeyed and took one. It was sweet and pink- coloured and it made me wonder what was so important about it. It was like candy. Just moments later I felt strange. When I looked into the mirror in the right my jaw fell to the ground. And I screamed like mad, kinda:  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! I'VE GOT NO TITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And all he did was scolding me about the language. What kind of a father was that?! And just before I could faint I felt something in my pants. When I looked there out came another scream, louder than before.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! I'VE GOT A PENIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
. . .  
  
So right now I'm nearing the boys' academy in my girl form but I have to take one pill before I get there. The pills work for about 5 hours but you never know when their effect's going to stop. And my dad sends me with that shit to an unknown academy among unknown BOYS! Well, not completely. Two of my cousins will be there - Yamcha and Goku. They will help me to adapt but even they don't know I'm a girl. It's not as if I NEED to go there but my father thinks that way I will learn to behave like boys. And my people wouldn't see me very frequently so there wasn't any chance they got suspicious. That was ridiculous. And how exactly would I not look suspicious among boys?!?  
  
The driver stops. I'm there. My luggage was sent before me so my room is ready for me. There was no turning back and just now I wanted to run away and hide until I die. All the crap happens to me. The worst part is that I have a roommate. And what if he's some sexy guy and I blush every time I see him? You know they could think I'm a gay because of that! And then there will be no life for me. Crap. They'll mock me around, maybe beat me to a bloody pulp... Here's my optimistic thinking. And what if they try to pair me with a girl?!? What do I do then?!  
  
You maybe think I put up with that easily but it's not exactly like that. I almost lost my voice shouting and screaming at home but no use. I can't argue with the king. And I don't even want the kingdom! I don't even care if my first cousin Mordred became the next king. I don't care if he's a bastard. I want my life! I didn't even get to have a life!!! Okay, I'm hysteric. I gotta shut up now. Did I get my pill? THE PILL!!!  
  
. . .  
  
I guess my roommate hadn't arrived yet. That was a good thing because nobody saw my transformation. I wasn't very used with it so I looked again in the huge mirror on the wall. There weren't a lot of differences. I was still a metre and 60 and had my shoulder length purple hair. And my eyes are the same- with a lot of eyelashes. I looked almost as a girl if it wasn't for the obvious. Can you believe I actually had to be taught how to pee? That was embarrassing. And I thought I wouldn't see *that* till I get married. Now I see *it* every day. God. I think it's ugly. I loved to be a girl... Do I have to read porn so I seem more like a boy? And I have to watch football. That's the most perverted game in the world if you ask me.  
  
I've got classes tomorrow and it's already dark so I have to go to bed. I hope I'll die in my sleep. My roommate's still not here. Hey, maybe I won't have a roommate. Life's not so cruel afterall. Then why are 2 beds there? One in the right part of the room and another in the left part. They are right next to the wall. There are also 2 wardrobes and a TV-set and you know, chairs, stools, table, desks and a phone. And of course a bathroom. Cool, at least the room was alright.  
  
Now I pick my favourite book 'Catcher in the Rye' and go to the bed in the left part of the room, nearer to the bathroom.  
  
. . .  
  
I woke up just to realize I hadn't set the clock. I looked terrified at it and it read 0900. SHIT! I was going to be late the first day! I can almost hear my teacher "That's a bad start, Mr. Briefs." And the mister part's gonna kill me. I looked around calmly. I was already late so why hurrying up? There was some other luggage, obviously I had a roommate. And the other bed was used, the covers were not fixed. God, he'd slept here and I didn't even notice! He probably came late in the night. And I was in my girl form almost all of the time. He could see me! Oh, GOD! And what if he had already seen me?!? Don't panic, Bulma, boy... girl, I'm sure it can't be that bad. And I still have to go to my classes. I took one pill and ran to the bathroom to fix myself.  
  
After 15 minutes I was ready. And I was a pretty boy. Crap, did I have to look pretty? What if I fall in love with myself?! I'm cracking out. And I'm so late.  
  
I could hear my footsteps on the corridor. It was so damn quiet and my steps were getting on my nerves. Sqeak, sqeak. Sqeak, sqeak. Now, really, I can't stand this! Wouldn't anyone make some noise?! I'm desperate! Finally I got in front of the room. I knew it was it because I was informed the previous day before I got here. I sighed, there could be heard some noise. Then it got to me. There were only boys there! Not a single girl! I turned to run when the door was opened and a hand dragged me in. How the heck did he know I was outside?! My teacher was in his late thirties and was a nice looking man. But I didn't like him. He looked suspicious. His name was Tokiyama, it was written on the blackboard.  
  
Mr. Tokiyama made me stop in front of the whole class (of BOYS) and coughed to get their attention. If you ask me they were already interested, he didn't need to do that!  
  
"Boys, this is the student that we thought would never come. His name is Bulma-san (snickers from the class). I hope you won't be late again, Mr. Briefs. That won't stand good on your record. Now take a seat."  
  
He didn't have to do that!!! In front of the whole class! That was so embarrassing I wanted to cry. And all the boys knew themselves from the previous year, so I was new, and they already had a bad opinion about me. The seats were for one person only and that was good because I would become very nervous if I had to sit next to a handsome boy. Speaking of handsome boys... There were plenty of them here but still there were some odd looking ones. In front of me was sitting a skinny boy with his hair flying to every direction. He looked like a bully. Suddenly he turned back to me and snickered. "Isn't Bulma a name for a girl?"  
  
My face got red from anger. How dare he insult my name. And what about his ugly face? "You wanna fight?" I snapped at him. I couldn't help it. I guess my boy nature is calling. I proceeded before he could answer. "If you wanna know in my country it's a boy name and it's a good one."  
  
What if he's my roommate?  
  
"A fiesty one, ain't he? I didn't mean to offend you anyways. I'm Josh." He grinned and turned again to face the teacher. Well, maybe I was overreacting, but you know how the girl topic gets me. I looked around some more. Soon I saw my two cousins sitting in the back. Goku waved at me and Yamcha was half asleep so he didn't see me. They were sitting next to each other. Finally I turned around to see who was behind me and got my brains out. The guy had his hands fully placed on the desk and his head on them. So his face was too near. I wonder how I didn't hit it with my elbows when I turned. He was looking right at me. Darkly. Spooky. And the worst of all he was the most handsome guy I've ever seen. Does he have to stare at me like that?! It's giving me the creeps. His dark eyes were set on me restlessly and he didn't even blink. Was he trying to play mind games? His hair was in a flame style and up. Strange. I haven't seen such a hair style before. He looked older than me, but I already knew that. Here come boys of all ages but with equal knowledge. Of course I was the smartest of everyone (with my studying) and was the youngest. He was 17 like the others. That made me feel even smaller. I felt like I've been staring at him for hours so I decided to turn around again just in time to see the teacher bending over me with a smirk on his face. Uh oh..  
  
"Are you interested in Mr. Ouji? If so-" but he couldn't finish because the 'mr. Ouji' butted in.  
  
"In fact *I'm* interested in him so I suggest you put him away from me because I could try something... sensei." and he even smirked after that statement. The class was silent and the teacher looked shocked for a while.  
  
"Well~..." Tokiyama-sensei just shrugged and walked away. "Just pay more attention in class, Mr. Briefs. And, Mr. Ouji, I'll be gratefull if you stop rubbing in that you're what you are."  
  
"A gay." Josh stated turning to face me. "You're sick, man." he hissed at the boy behind me. I felt sorry for him. They all had to be so cruel to him. Why are boys so bad to gays? It's not as if they're criminals! Just then it hit me. For once I've got an interest in a man and he's a gay. I can't believe my luck. So that's why he was staring at me like that. Well, I don't care. If I can't have him as a... well, anyway. I could still be friends with him. So I listened to the lesson that hapened to be Latin. I grinned.  
  
Finally the lesson had finished and Tokiyama-sensei was on my black list. He was such a bastard! I wanted to talk to the boy but the others took me away not leaving me alone with their questions. I sighed mentally. So, they were accepting me as a boy. That was kinda weird. I, a girl pretending to be a boy, was accepted and a real boy was thrown away from their society. Sometimes life's so fucked up.  
  
. . .  
  
I came back to my room after the classes and slumped in my bed. The other bed was still undone. I'm gonna scold my roommate about that. It gives the room a bad appearance. And I surely like things to be perfect. I set my clock at 0700 so I won't be late tomorrow. The other teachers weren't so bad. The History teacher, Mrs. Keiko was a sweetheart but the Maths teacher, Mrs. Kenton was a fat cow with no respect for people. She thought that just because we were students we had to bare her crap and shouts. Good thing I was perfect in Maths. Can you actually believe she wrote 5 F's in the first day? For a material from the previous year? Without a revision? That was too much!  
  
I heard the door open and stared unbelievably at the person who entered. Ouji-san entered and closed the door not even looking at me. I guess he saw me last night. I hope he hadn't seen I was a girl! The pill! I've got to get a pill!  
  
I must have looked really panicked because he snickered when he threw me a glance. "Don't worry, I'm not a gay. They're just saying this because I'm not as interested in girls as they are." He sat on his bed and stared at me. He wasn't a gay? That wasn't making things better! Anyway I had to be cool.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked him just to keep him occupied. And I was going to share a room with him! He was a god! He was taller than me, a metre and 70 although he was shorter than the others. Yamcha was 185 for example. He was still staring. Is he sure he's normal? He absolutely lookes as if he's interested in me.  
  
"Vegeta." he stated darkly. I guess he has that mood swings like my nanny. One moment he looks carefree and the next he's ready to kill. Something's wrong with him. Suddenly he got up and started advancing towards me. I quickly got up as well slightly nervous about his intentions. And I think I was turning a girl again. And I was only in a shirt, it would be so obvious!!! He stood in front of me his face a little too close to mine.  
  
"I wonder... You look so much like a girl." He said and that made me fall on my bed again. How the... How could he know?! Did he see me? No, it wasn't that. He wasn't sure. Well, I had to take a pill really fast. I could feel my chest hurting like when... my brests were growing!!!  
  
"Take that back, jerk! What's happening to all of you. First I had a girlish name and now I look like a girl! I'm a boy!!!" I shouted and ran to the bathroom locking myself in. It looked as if it was because I was outraged but the truth is I kept my pills there. So I took one really quickly. I heard no sounds in the room. I waited until I felt the pill's effect, I was a boy again and went out of the bathroom. I saw Vegeta sitting on my bed calmly. He then looked at me again.  
  
"Could you take off your shirt to prove me wrong?" he asked. The nerve of that guy! He made me so angry! And to think I actually felt sorry for him! I quickly took my shirt off revealing a flat chest (and a skinny one too. I wasn't well-built as a boy.) He stared somehow unbelievably at it and ran his fingers down to my abdomen. He sure he's normal? Well, obviously *I* wasn't because it didn't feel disgusting to me. It sent chills down my spine. Why did life have to be so fucked up?! I got away and put my shirt back on. "Happy now?" I asked him rudely but felt guilty when I saw regret in his eyes. He really wanted me to be a girl, eh? That's so unfair. Well, some day, maybe... But now I had to keep the secret. So I looked as cool as I could pointing at his bed.  
  
"You've got to do your bed. I can't stand the mess in a room and I certainly like the room fixed. So, if you would be that nice to-"  
  
"I'm not nice and I won't do my bed. And I certainly like messes because it gives cosiness to the room. So shut up."  
  
I can't believe him. He cut me out. He cut me out! And why is he so rude?! I just wanted him to do his bed! As if it was only that, the whole room didn't look good. It looked like some men's den. Oh, yeah. Maybe because there were his socks on the floor and there wasn't a single plant. I got to do something before I lost my identity as a girl. And will he quit staring at me?! It really makes me uncomfortable.  
  
I sighed and brushed past him to get his socks from the floor and throw them on his bed. "There, I don't want your smelly socks on my floor." I snapped at him without turning to him. I didn't need to because I felt him right behind me. I didn't feel him because of his breathing or my supersenses. This guy was so warm he emited heat from his body. In the same time it was chilling me. I got to get away.  
  
"You surely behave like a woman." he chuckled right in my ear and that made me so furious. Would he quit repeating that?! I turned my red face to his and shouted. "Would you quit repeating it?! I'm a boy! Or do you wanna fight?" There, again. My boyish nature was revolving around the fighting. I always wanted to say it when someone was getting on my nerves. Although I'm not very sure if I could back that up. I didn't look like a strong boy. Oh, the hell with everybody, at least I could try!  
  
Suddenly his face became serious. What did I tell you about the mood swings? "If you want to, I'm there. Name the place." was his calm reply. Now I could really punch him in this smug arrogant mug of his. AAARGH!  
  
"Right here, right now!" I hissed at him and had my fist flying towards him but he didn't even move. Or at least I couldn't see him moving. In the first moment my fist is next to his nose ready to break it and in the next his hand is holding mine tightly. Before I could realize what was happening he slid his foot between mine and tripped me so I found myself on his bed under his muscular figure. Right, I shouldn't have provoked him seeing his muscles. But that's just my short temper. I couldn't help it.  
  
I took a deep breath and prepared for the next scrummage (scrimmage). I grasped his shoulder with my free hand trying to push him off but what was the point? He pinned my other hand next to my head and leant over me as if there was nothing on his shoulder. I sank my nails into his flesh but he didn't even wince. What's with this guy?! Doesn't he feel anything?! I looked terrified when his face came so close to mine I couldn't focus him properly. His mouth came to my ear and whispered menacingly. "Don't ever try to provoke me again. You're no match to me. I could crush you without even realizing it."  
  
He lifted his face a bit so he could look in my eyes probably expecting me to be horrified. Most likely I would have been if it wasn't for my other nature. As a girl I couldn't help myself thinking about his closeness in this situation. It was sensual. I could slap myself around with a stinky trout if that could get this thoughts out of my stupid head. Oh, who am I joking?! The boy was incredible. Just don't forget I was a boy too. So when he looked at me he found me half closing my eyes. This heat from his body wasn't helping me either. He seemed shocked for a moment then leant over again this time aiming for my lips. At least I think so. But I couldn't let this happen. I was a boy, right? And this guy wasn't right as he claimed to be. I shifted a little and tried to slip away. That gave him a good hint and he moved away letting me go. This whole situation was too odd, that's why I was thankful he got away from the room leaving me alone.  
  
And that was only my first day.  
  
. . .  
  
^*^*^  
  
A/N This chapter was a bit short but it's just the first one. The next will be longer. Please let me know if you liked this so far.  
  
. 


	2. Playing tennis with angry Bulma and ouch...

~ The Girl Inside ~  
  
Forgot the disclaimer last time. I don't own any anime yet. And I was just born when they released DB so I couldn't claim it was mine. Poor fate, fat chance.  
  
A/N This time it will be Vegeta's POV. I think to switch the POV's - one chapter B-chan's and the next V-sama's  
  
. . .  
  
^*^  
  
Chapter 2: Playing tennis with angry Bulma and Ouch!  
  
^*^  
  
. . .  
  
Finally something interesting happened in my boring life. A new student to torture. Although I have to admit there's something strange about him. I just can't stop staring at him wondering what it is, what's wrong with him. And I had this absurd thought he was a girl. One point for me, that seemed to get him. He must have received a lot of comments like that with his 'tender' appearance. He looks so helpless. I've never acted this way before, I'm not a gay as the others try to make me and that stupid shit'face Tokiyama is rubbing it in. It's because he's a gay and he tried to make *me* his *girlfriend*! That really got me MAD and he had to bear my anger. So that's why he hates me so much. He also hates everyone that can get near me. He's probably jealous but after our last encounter he will think before he tries anything. You know they could fire him about that and the only reason I didn't tell the headmaster was because I like keeping things in control. I can't really understand why everybody thinks this way about me, but I don't stop the rumours. They amuse me with their stupidity. Every day I hear something new about myself.  
  
I think things began with our last visit to Tora. We had our practicum classes with the girls' academy and all the boys had their attention to the girls' panties. And all the girls seemed to have their attention to *my* pants. That was hilarious. And so pathetic. As if that's the only thing girls and boys can think about this age. Don't get me wrong, I've known a decent amount of girls but probably I always get to the spoiled ones. So I finally gave up. And what do I hear when we get back in our academy? 'Hey, guys, did you know Vegeta-kun was *gay*?' Of course I beat the crap out of them but that didn't stop the rumours so I just let them be, amusing myself with them. The best part is when I get in my little role and scare the shit out of them. Oh, I think I'll miss the stupid academy when I finally find myself out of it.  
  
I came back in the room after a few hours of stalking in the yard, smoking a cigaret and laying under a tree until it started raining. It rains a lot here. You never know when it is going to rain so people never make plans for the weekends. But I think it's adorable, it seems as if the weather has a mind of it's own, almost as a living being. I could even hear its heartbeat, but only if I listen carefully. I never told this to anyone, they'll probably think I'm crazy or something and will send me to the hospital. I don't get along with people, you could say I'm not the social type. That's why I prefer staying away from humans, they make me so angry with their half asleep state. They're living in their dream.  
  
When I got inside the room I found out my roommate had fallen asleep. Of course, the *few* hours were exactly 9 hours as I looked at the clock. It was 2300. My roommate was all covered up to his neck although it was a warm room. Guess he was the kind of person who's always cold. Whatever, I don't see what that's got to do with me so I shrugged and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I was all wet because of the rain.  
  
After half an hour I was dry, except for the hair and put on some boxers. As I roamed through my still not fixed luggage I noticed the other occupant of the room had already fixed his. He was surely one sickening neat guy. I caught a glimpse of the book he was reading, 'Catcher in the Rye', and decided to check it out. I was bored to death anyway. And I was a little curious what kind of books he was reading. That could help me about his characteristic. The only impression he had left in me till now was his short temper. Some would consider it a bad feature but for me it was something that made him more interesting than the same old lame guys who were so all the same with each other it just messed with my head. Okay, I'm not quite normal, but who cares anyway?!? I'm on my own and can think and do whatever I want. I don't even think somebody will remember my birthday that is in a month. As if I give a damn.  
  
I slumped in my bed not covering myself and read from the book. I don't sleep much. Just 3-5 hours are enough. So you see, I've got to fill the remaining hours with something. A book was a good thing.  
  
Hearing the clock ticking was the only thing that reminded me I was still alive. It was so quiet. Everyone was sleeping now. It was 3 in the morning. I could hear the night life of the forest outside the building from time to time. But all seemed so quiet. And people just slept when they were missing this thing. But then again, if they were awake it wouldn't be the same. Suddenly the boy in the other bed shifted and turned to the other side revealing a shoulder and murmuring something that I barely heard. "Boyss..." Wow, what kind of a weird dream was that?! I forgot about the book (I was already in the middle of it) and siletntly tiptoed to my roommate. I wouldn't do that if I didn't notice something extremely strange in that shoulder of his. Wasn't it a little rounder than it was before? He was skinny when I saw him without the shirt and the bone of his shoulder was almost knobbing out. They have to feed him better. That guy doesn't have a muscle and he still tried to fight with me. Was he dumb? So anyway, this time it wasn't bony. It seemed soft. That was what caught my attention. You would probably think it's not a big deal but I really notice that kind of things, the details. I see the things others won't even aknowledge existing.  
  
So I kinda squated next to his bed and stared at him dumbly. Don't ask me why I was curious. I just *knew* something was wrong with him and I'm determined to find out what it was. I found some pills in the bathroom, they're probably his, and they didn't seem like sedatives. In fact I took one just to taste it (the weird things I do) but it was like a candy. That guy had a secret and I knew it was a good one. I extended my arm to him so I could expose him when exactly at that moment he turned around again and his head nearly bumped in my arm but I didn't remove it anyway. I just blinked seeing his face so close. Damn him, he did look like a girl, even with closed eyes. He was beautiful. His hair was falling on his neck and his lips were slightly parted. I tried not to breathe thinking I could wake him up if he felt my breath. Sometimes I forget others didn't feel so light things.  
  
I got up before I could lose my slipping sanity and went back to bed this time intending to sleep.  
  
. . .  
  
The next moment I was awake because of a dreadful sound. I guess it was the fucking clock in the other end of the room. Soon the sound stopped so obviously Bulma had stopped it. Then I heard shifting, a sqeak from the bed and footsteps that led to the bathroom. Finally I opened my eyes seing I was alone but didn't get up from bed. It was still 7 and classes began at 8. It wasn't necessary to be in time for classes. They couldn't expell you because your parents paid. They just wrote it on your record and your future employers could make their oppinion on it. But I didn't intend working something that needed my record. So the teachers were really annoyed with me because I didn't pay any attention, skipped classes and sometimes smoked in the room. What could they do? Kick me out? I knew they really wanted to, but they couldn't. Just seing their mad faces made me laugh. They were so helpless. The only teacher I respected was Mrs. Keiko. She was 28, married, with one kid. Maybe because she was still young she didn't try to poison our lives with her subject. She made her classes interesting. And I think she was the only one that believed I was straight. And because I let her close to me Tokiyama hated her. But just dare he do something to her. I tried not to be too friendly with her, just in case.  
  
I saw Bulma walking out of the bathroom. He had taken a shower but had put on his clothes there. With a locked door. Was he scared to be in the same room with me, half-naked? That made me want to laugh. So he did believe I was a gay. More fun to me. He didn't seem to notice I was watching him, maybe he thought I was still sleeping. So I continued watching him doing his bed, folding his pyjamas and then combing his hair. After he tied it up with a cord so he didn't look so girlish he started doing the weirdest thing I've ever seen.  
  
He stood in front of the mirror and lifted his shirt then stared at his chest in the glass. I hardly stopped myself laughing out loud. What was he trying to do?! Then he put his shirt back on and unzipped his pants staring at what he had under the shorts in awe. If I wasn't on the bed I would have fallen on the floor at this very moment. This guy was too much. Finally I couldn't take this anymore and laughed and asked in my usual mocking tone: "Would you show it to me too? You seem impressed."  
  
He turned to me shocked and his face was the reddest colour I've ever seen. I'm very friendly with Biology so I knew why he was blushing. It wasn't because he's embarrassed or any of that kind. That was simply because of a hard thinking, the blood rushed to the head supporting the brain. So obviously he was trying to think of something fast. And of course I let him roast, it was so fun to think what he could come up with. He finally opened his mouth and then shut it up again. Difficult, eh? And I wasn't making it easier staring at him with my mouth curled into a mocking smirk. Just when I gave up waiting he stuttered something of the kind "It's none of your business." and I was slightly disappointed. I expected a better explanation. Anyway, he stormed out of the room fuming, wasn't he tired being pissed off all the time? I just got up from the bed and placed my feet on the floor when he stormed in again to take his schoolbag. Brainless bloke, guess he was too angry to think properly. Then he ran out so I started dressing myself.  
  
When I got in the classroom being late for 15 minutes I received the usual amount of unfriendly glares but that couldn't get me. I was frowned myself. It was going to be a sunny day and that meant we were going to have P.E. (physical education). It's not as if the academy doesn't have a gym inside, but it's being repaired after the storm 2 months ago. And here they work slowly, so we were going to wait for about a month until it got finished. Maybe you wonder why I don't like having Gym, eh? Well it's not that. I love it and you can tell that from my figure. I'm one sickening healthy guy. No, it's because I couldn't think up a game where you play alone. As if I care. I was usually sitting and watching and if someone came to tell me quit watching then I amused further with fighting.  
  
Right now we were having Math and the stupid bitch was trying to impress me with her skills in Trigonometry. That was the material from the previous year, so she finally decided to let us revise. That idiot Kakkarot got an F the first day. Of course the witch tried the same trick with me but she wasn't lucky. I've got good memory and she couldn't get me in the corner. But she didn't write an A anyway. Not that I was expecting.  
  
Bulma was still sitting in front of me. Strange, he should have gone to the far end by now. The previous year there were empty seats in front of me, behind me and next to me. You could guess why. And it only started from a stupid rumour. That explained a lot about the human's thinking. They were so primitive. Or maybe just scared of the unknown. And I was fitting pretty good in the *unknown* part. So whatever. He was still there staring off in the space. He wasn't too concentrated on the revision and the Bitch hated that so he was gonna have troubles. I thought of warning him, but then again, his well-being wasn't any of my concerns. As I thought the Bitch screeched at him and took him in front of the blackboard giving him one hell of a problem. It wasn't too easy. And do you know what he did? He solved it in 1 minute as if it was nothing. Wow. This guy surely gots something, and to think I actually thought he was dumb. Well, maybe not as dumb as Kakkarot. Speaking of him, he was the only other person who knew I was straight but we weren't actually friends. We just get along with each other but I was trying not to get too close for his own good. You don't want me as a friend.  
  
Second class - P.E.. More boredom for me. I think I could pass all that crap in the academy and get a real life but my father just sent me here not really caring if I wanted to. So anyway. I decided to just sit under the oak and imagine how I killed everyone. Some day I will kill them so right now I could think how exactly to do it. And I'm gonna kill that Bulma with the girl name extremely slowly and painfully for being so pretty and cosing problems to my psychic. So I just lay there mentally ripping Yamcha's head off when I felt a shadow fall over my body. I thought that I was lucky today and it was going to rain, but then the shadow spoke to me and it turned out to be Bulma. I opened my eyes displeased.  
  
"Would you like to play tennis with me?" he asked just like that. Wasn't he mad at me? He was smiling! Okay, that surprised me a bit but hey, for the first time these two years I was actually going to play something and not just sitting so I agreed. Tennis, heh? That was the aristocratic sport. I knew how to play and was pretty good at it. So we went to the court and I threw a glance at his small figure next to mine. "Why don't you play with the others?" I finally asked risking my potential game with my curiosity. He shrugged trying to look casual. "Because they all want to play football and I don't think I like that game."  
  
What a strange little fellow. There wasn't a boy I knew who didn't like that game. "Why?" I gave out my thoughts.  
  
"Because it's a pervereted game. Now don't you want to play tennis or do you prefer me to go away?" he snapped as if he knew I was desperate to play something. But I couldn't leave him get the last word. "Why are you always pissed?" okay, that was a big risk for the tennis but it didn't seem to get him. He took a rocket and a ball then checked the web after that replying calmly. "Because there are guys like you." Now what did that have to mean?!? Anyway I took a rocket too and went to the other part of the court warming up with some jumps. After playing for about 5 minutes and I was winning already we gathered a small group of boys. Soon there were some more because 'See Ouji and Briefs are playing tennis!' was announced as if it was the world's championship. I think they wanted him to win so I put more effort into my hand. I was as good as a winner and it wasn't so difficult, he had such a poor hit.  
  
He ran on the court pretty much trying to keep with my tempo and half an hour later we were 6:2, 4:0 for me. The public was still cheering enjoying the free show and of course a judge popped up from nowhere. I wonder how, but there always seem to be those guys who were fit to judging or for the paper work or things like that. They just seemed to be made for this kind of shit. Anyway the good old fucking life needed pawns like them. They were kinda the foundation of the society. Okay, call me stupid, I think the tennis's messing with my brain. After beating him to this set with 6:1 we decided on a third and last one. So the public went away seeing who's gonna win. Sorry guys, guess I'm the best.  
  
I thought of winning this with 6:0 when I decided to make the game more interesting and give my opponent some push. He was obviously exhausted but kept playing. He's deffinitely stubborn. "You're hitting like a girl!" I shouted at him sending the ball to him. He stopped in the middle of the court not paying any attention to the ball and his left eye started twitching. His face became red again, this time from anger. I knew this would get him.  
  
A few seconds later he regained his composure and took the ball then prepared to hit it, doing so he shouted at me, "See if that's a feminine hit, IDIOT!!!"  
  
I didn't see that coming...  
  
OUCH!!!  
  
The ball hit me just where you don't want it to. It was actually painful and I hadn't felt pain for a long time. You can call it a new sensation. Sick... Bulma seemed surprised from this result as well, he ran to me explaining he hadn't aimed for that place but I could only throw him a dirty glare. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. Hey, why the concern? After all I was a bastard to him, he didn't need to worry about me, right? Then, incredibly he extended his arm in attempt to... No.., he wouldn't..he didn't...think that...  
  
"Don't touch it, you pervert!!! It hurts enough!" I screamed after finally realising what he was going to do. Tell me what normal boy would try to do that?!? He looked confused for a moment then put his usual pissed face.  
  
"What do you mean 'pervert', I was just trying to help!" he screamed as well hurting my ears. As if the pain in my groin wasn't enough. It was all his fault. It was all his goddamn fault!!! This bastard! Was he trying to look so innocent? Or he usually looked like this when doing such things to people. Kinda 'It wasn't me.' and everybody believes him. Okay, I needed ice. You know why. I hate pain, that's why I thought if I was used to it then I wouldn't feel it. And I was right, but who would suggest this kind of thing would happen to me?!?  
  
"Get me some ice." I hoarsely hissed not looking at his innocent face that was fucking driving me nuts!!!  
  
. . .  
  
As you see it was over with that class for me so I decided to skip the next anyway and just go into my room and relax. I could proceed with Bulma's book and then try to sleep since I wanted to be awake this night too. But I soon gave up the idea for sleeping. I didn't feel like it. I mean who would wanna sleep in this sunny day?!? It was too bright, the sun's making me nervous. You can call me a bat or something, I prefer the dark.  
  
So I went out in the park that was behind the accademy and climbed the old oak there. This place was stuffed with oaks, I think they chose this place for the accademy because 'Oaks resemble the strong spirit'. I don't see what that has got to do with strong spirit, but anyway I didn't mind it. It had strong branches and was a tall tree, all I needed to make myself comfortable. And away from those stupid walking oafs. I opened the book and hidden in the cool shadow of the tree proceeded reading from the page I've left it. In fact it was a good book, although the main character was kinda jerk. But the book was alright. And I needed some kind of entertainment to keep me occupied.  
  
I almost finished it, I think 3 hours had passed by and I was hungry. It was the long break already because the students started going out of the building, some were going to the canteen so I decided to wait until they're finished, I didn't want to see their annoying faces while I ate. I could lose my appetite just by seeing them. I sensed someone was coming to my tree. Don't ask me how I sense those things, it's just the moving of the air or something and I get nervous when I don't see who it is. It's something like sitting in a room with the door behind you, an opened door. I can always guess when someone comes in, even if he just stays at the door frame. Maybe it's my dislike for people, I dunno, and I don't really care.  
  
I looked through the leaves at the person down there. He was obviously seeking isolation since there was nobody here. Except for me, of course but he didn't see me. It was Bulma who was currently taking one of those pills. Right, I wanted to ask him about them. Did he have a heart disease or something? So I jumped before him just when he gulped the pill and he stared at me with this funny expression o.O falling in the sitting position. He always made me laugh with his actions. They weren't dumb like Kakkarot's, just funny. And cute. They were just fucking cute, how can a boy be cute dammit?!? Did he know that, I suppose he knew that and was taking unfair advantage of it to make people friendly to himself. I'm sure of it. He can't be just naturally cute this SOB. There was nothing cute in him!!! Just looking at him made me wanna...help him?!? I unbelivably found my arm supporting him to get up. Did my body cut the connection with my brain?! I quickly removed my hand and he blinked from surprise at first but got up anyway dusting his clothes off. Yeah, he was surely one neat jerk.  
  
"Uh..." was the only thing he said. I guess I scared the crap out of him with my sudden appearance. Oh, well... I decided to talk first because he was probably intending on just staying there muttering unintelligibly. "What were those pills?" I asked casually not to show him I was actually interested. He looked at me with those wide eyes of his unbelievably. Yes, I've seen you.  
  
"What pills?!? Oh,...ah....*those* pills! Eheheheheh!..." was he playing dumb? He looked slightly confused. No, VERY confused and I was still staring at him waiting for an answer. "These are for my stomach!"  
  
What the?!...  
  
"I have some problems but I don't want you to get involved!" he grinned stupidly maybe thinking he had fooled me. I'm not that easy, I won't fall for that shit! But seeing him so obviously lying to me suggested he didn't want to tell the truth. So, I had to investigate myself. No problem really. I just needed one sample to know the chemicals it consisted. Then I could easily find out the truth. Why did he think I was so stupid?!? Anyway I just shrugged showing no interest in the subject anymore and I saw him sighing in relief. Yeah, *buddy*, the execution is off...for now.  
  
Then he dragged me in the building again in spite of my complaining, I have left the book on the tree. In fact I could easily go back and dump him right now but I didn't really want to. It was so boring to be alone. So I followed him numbly glaring at his blue locks from above. He didn't seem to notice though. I saw one of my classmates coming towards us. Towards Bulma most probably. What was his name again... Nail. One of the most annoying people on the Earth and most probably in the Galaxy. He was always trying to drive you into his world and was babbling about his worthless life thinking that you're actually interested in it. That self-centred SOB! He was also going to be killed for being such an asshole. I think making him eat his appendix was better. THEN I was going to kill him.  
  
So he stopped in front of us and I stood behind Bulma. I wasn't seeking protection, I just knew the conversation wouldn't include me so I made space for them to speak freely. In fact I was going to leave but Bulma grabbed my hand secretly making me stay. Don't ask me why I did it. He was desperate and this Nail was such a freak. And I stayed listening to what they were talking about.  
  
"Next week we're going to Tora to have our practicum class. Did you know that Bulma-san?" Nail said. Oh, Tora, that brought memories. I snickered from behind. But wait, that was the perfect chance for me to prove them all wrong. I could get some girl and show them all I was as straight as an arrow. Hm...why making effort. I wasn't that desperate. To tell the truth I love when people hate me. I hate them too so we're even. And if they loved me it would be so difficult...trying to love them back.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Bulma aksed not really interested still holding my hand behind his back. I smirked at this. He was so easy to be hurt. Just if I removed my hand, just if I went away. What made me stay?  
  
"We'll meet the girls from the Waft girls' academy. Doesn't this make you excited? My sister will be there too. She's a lovely girl! I'm sure you'll like her and in the end you may fall for each other. You'll be such a nice couple!" there he goes again. Bulma rolled his eyes. "I'm not really interested, Nail." he stated calmly right in the shocked and angry face of the boy. Was he always saing what he was feeling? That wasn't a healthy thing, it may get him into trouble. Just like now.  
  
"Are you saying that my sister ain't worth your attention?" he shouted sharply. Ouch, couldn't they *talk* more quietly?!?  
  
"I didn't say that, I just-" Bulma was still trying to talk to him like a human, he just doesn't know people of this kind. They couldn't be talked to. They could be taught some sense only through a nice beat up.  
  
"I know what you said! So you think you're too good for her, eh?!" that was really getting on my nerves!!! Wouldn't they SHUT UP!!!  
  
"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" oh, that was too much! He was too close to my ears. I was going to make them both shut up. And maybe make Nail dream nightmares. (wicked grin)  
  
I gripped Bulma's hand tightly and pulled him to myself embracing him from behind. He could squirm as much as he wanted to, he couldn't brake the grip. So in front of Nail's shocked face I pressed his small body against mine with my left arm and with the other removed some of his locks revealing his neck. And then I licked it. Slowly. It felt like the clear salty taste of skin. Heheh, you should have seen their faces. And to finish them off I said in the most seductive tone I could muster, "Bulma's got better things to do than to hang out with your sister." Both of them paled. It was funny just looking at them nearly fainting. Nail quicly ran away muttering something of the sort of 'Gross.' and soon I let Bulma go. It was nice and quiet now. Of course, I should have known Bulma will go nuts. So the next thing I realised was him shouting his lungs at me.  
  
"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!?"  
  
Ah, couldn't he be more calm? Why did he has to be so hysteric?! "To make him go away without killing him." I replied calmly hoping he would shut up. It wasn't a big deal. He narrowed his eyes. I didn't see where the problem was. Licking is not as bad as kissing, right? I didn't embarrass him that bad. And what do I care if he was embarrassed? The next moment he tried to slap me. ME! Of course he couldn't cause I was faster, he should have known that from our previous fight. And didn't I tell him not to provoke me again?!? Was he stupid trying this weak attack against me when he knew I was stronger. Guess he never learns. I quickly caught his hand before it could make contact with my skin and held it before his flashed face. What was he so angry about? He snapped it out of my hand and ran away but not before screaming at me, "You're such a pig!".  
  
Now what was that for?! Oh, maybe I blew things up... again. So what's new? I preferred it that way anyway. Obviously he won't talk to me this night as well.  
  
. . .  
  
^*^  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, they were really helpful to my lazy self. To be honest I didn't believe someone will like this story, that's why it was such a pleasant surprise to see your great reaction. Thank you for that. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. Sorry if it's not as funny as the last one, you know that Vegeta is a dark person. 


	3. Breathing

~ The Girl Inside ~  
  
Disclaimer Uuhh, I don't own DBZ so don't sue me. (Who's idea was the disclaimer?!? Can anyone tell me?)  
  
. . .  
  
^*^  
  
Chapter 3 : Breathing  
  
^*^  
  
. . .  
  
I WON'T SPEAK TO HIM MY WHOLE LIFE!!! Well, at least that part of the life until he apologized. But knowing him I should probably wait for 3-4 lives if not for more. And maybe I'll never hear one simple sorry. Cause he's such a jackass! And that was *so* embarrassing!!! How could he do that?! And then he has the guts to say it was only to make Nail go away! Okay, that's a bit disturbing. Some part of me wants him to like me. You know, actually *like* me. But that would mean he's a gay. And I don't want him to be. Maybe I don't know what I want. Wait! I know! If he's a bi, then everything's fine!!! Cool!  
  
I'm such a morron!...  
  
So, I'm not really angry with him, but my skull's a little too thick to tell him. I'll wait for an apology and that's final. Then I may consider whether to forgive him. Roast, Veggie!!! Anyway, I took a porno magazine from Yamcha (keep a note: not proper for husband) and decided to learn how to be a boy. Yeah... I think I haven't even had my erection and I'm a boy for hm...4 days? Not that it matters so much, but still, I thought boys were horny at that age. So let's try this out. I lay on my stomach on the bed and stared at the magazine. Ugh...eeeww...That's HUGE! How can this woman sleep, if I had such breasts I wouldn't probably be able to sleep properly. Uuh, wrong way of thinking, Bulma girl...boy, the woman was beautiful anyway but I just can't think like a boy. And Yamcha was enjoying watching these! And that was supposed to be my future husband. Ewww! I'd rather marry that jerk Vegeta!...  
  
Speaking of him that was the moment when he entered and saw me staring at a porno magazine. Well, as if I care. I don't speak to him anyway! He came to me silently not bothering to tell an apology probably, so I didn't pay attention. Then he stated leaning over me so he could see. " I didn't know you liked reading those."  
  
"I don't!!!" Wait... "I mean..., I don't talk to you! Pervert." Way to go. If I was gonna be mad at least he had to know that I was. He chuckled. The nerve of that guy! He made me wanna rip his limbs apart and then EAT THEM!!! AAAAARG!  
  
"I see." was his only reply. How could he be so calm, and what the heck costs him to say one sorry?!? I hate him! He proceeded with the standard procedure that was sitting on his bed and staring at me. What was he trying to do actually? Finally I couldn't take it anymore and went out to return the magazine to Yammi-chan the hentai reader.  
  
. . .  
  
It was already evening and I just had my dinner, at least they cook good here, so I headed to my room with my new acquisition - a plant, india- rubber plant to be correct. It wasn't much but it was *something*. That would surely make the room cosier. And maybe if Vegeta quits throwing his socks on the floor it would look like a proper room. I was just about to open the door when my roommate stormed out of it and down the staircase. What has gotten into him?! So anyway I went inside and put the plant near the terrace (did I tell you we had one?) so the light could fall on it through the day. I think these plants liked light. And it would be good if I didn't forget to water it. Right, I should make some kind of schedule. Why not begin now? I took a pencil and a paper and started thinking. Hmmm, i/ water the plant every monday, wednesday and friday. That's it for now. I sticked it on the door so I wouldn't forget about it and slumped in my bed. As I saw through the window it had started raining. And where did Veggie go in such a weather?!  
  
As if to answer my question he came back into the room soaking wet. He had been out, that's for sure! So he made these swamps on the floor, at least he bothered to take off his shoes at the door. Jerk. I continued glaring and I wanted to ask him 'What the heck?!!!' so much. But I didn't talk to him. Crap. I think I was punishing myself. If only I wasn't so curious. I narrowed my eyes hoping he would notice and watched him taking out something and then removing his shirt. What caught my attention was the thing. A book. MY book. Uhh, now he got me confused.  
  
"What the heck?..." I finally asked and he aknowledged my existence with a glance. Thank you almighty!!! But really...  
  
"It's your book." he said. As if I didn't know that already...  
  
"I can see that." I snapped at him. Was he dumb? "I wonder what *you* have to do with it." He looked at me again while taking off his pants. Gah, does he HAVE to do it in front of me?!? I turned my gaze to the other side playing with my covers until he put something else on his naked body. Which happened to be only his black boxers. I just *know* he does this on purpose. So I tried concentrating on his eyes waiting for an answer. Come oooon, Veggie, feed my curiosity!!! He was deffinitely taking his time, maybe he knew how curious I was, I'm sure he knew!  
  
"I was reading it this afternoon when you dragged me in the building again and I forgot it on the tree. So I saw it was raining and I went there to take it before it could get wet. That's it." Wow, it was actually an explanation! I can't believe he answered me! Okay, maybe I'm overeacting, but if you knew what he was like, you'd understand. He didn't even care if the others were eating themselves out of curiosity so I wasn't really expecting him to tell me anything!... Wait... He went out for my book?!? He got all wet for a book?  
  
"Awww, Veggie, you saved my book!" he got this glazed look O_o when I threw myself at him and just before I could hug him properly I tripped. Okay, who *put* this sack over there? (A/N, you know, Veggie's sack) So it wasn't exactly a hug, as I meant it to be, I bumped my face in his stomach muscles (Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurt!) and wrapped my arms around his waist to keep myself steady. He didn't even move. At least he could help me get up, this morron. He just kept his hands where they were not inteding on helping me so I helped myself, sorta. I placed my palms on his chest while I 'climbed' on him to get up. I saw him clenching his fists. Eheheh, guess I'm too clumsy. ESPECIALLY when SOME people put their sacks in the middle of the room!!! He can't blame *me* this time! Not that he blamed me about anything. Eh, I'm the only one blaming him about everything and now he saves my book. How sweet.  
  
"You're playing on dangerous grounds." he said lowly and took my palms into his hands then kissed the left one. After that he let them go and threw himself on his bed with the book. Then he added. "And I didn't 'save' your book. I just want to read it to the end. So don't bother thanking me." Ugh, he just *has* to be rude. I glared some more before interrupting his reading.  
  
"Anyway, I forgive you." how noble of me to forgive that jerk his sins towards me. But he didn't seem to care.  
  
"Okay, I forgive you too." he said absent-mindedly while turning the next page. Huh?!?  
  
"What for?!" Now, if you still don't think he's one arrogant pompous ass here's the proof!  
  
"The accident in the tennis court." he answered again not looking at me. He was much more interested in the book. But I guess he was right. I never stopped to think about this. It must have really hurt and I didn't even said a sorry. This time I was wrong. But only *this* time, okay? And what did he mean by 'dangerous grounds'? The only dangerous place here is the floor cause there's so much water you could drown yourself! And guess who's gonna clear it up!...  
  
. . .  
  
A week passed by like this, mainly teasing each other to see where we could bring the other to. And I'm still alive... Go me! It was Friday and we didn't have classes today, except for Geography. This was the day when we had our practicum in Tora. Soon I learnt that it wasn't a town, but a Volcano island. The good thing was it was an extinct volcano. We were to take rocks and maybe some plants. Cool, I could bring another plant with me after that. Of course my india-rubber plant didn't go unnoticed and I received the usual amount of mockng about it. Then my roommate received his pillow on his stupid head. I just had my breakfast and I was *mad*. Vegeta wasn't there to hear it but I was. And do you know *what* I heard? You'll never guess. I heard that I was a gay. Everybody thought that because we were always hanging together, because Nail had a big mouth and told about the neck thing and so on. They got *prooves*. Now, Vegeta was gonna get it.  
  
I kicked the door open and shouted the best I could. "VEGETAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" I kicked the door closed and stepped at him ready to pick a quarrel. He quickly got out of bed and looked at me curiously. "What?"  
  
"And you even ask!!!" I stepped at him again with my fists trembling from anger and I was just about to shout something else when I tripped. Again. This fucking sack was driving me crazy!!!!! I fell on Vegeta just like the previous time but this time he lost balance and fell in the sitting position on the floor with me in his arms. I wasn't hurt but he might be. Anyway that wasn't on my mind just then. I was sitting in his lap with him between my legs and I didn't notice when, but he had his arms locked around my waist. He was staring at me rather amused. I tried to stop blushing and get up from him but he didn't let go. Anyway, that didn't stop me from shouting at him.  
  
"Why don't you hide this sack somewhere already?! I'm sick of tripping on it!" I yelled and he winced. Yeah, jerk, if you wanna hold me you have to bear my voice. I expected him to yell too but he only chuckled and pushed my body to his so my head was laying on his shoulder.  
  
"I think I'll keep it there. You don't fall very often in my arms." This time he laughed fully and I felt his body rocking from laughter. Yeah, he was mocking me! I managed to break his 'hug' and grabbed his collar. "Don't try to change the topic, *buddy*!" I hissed then started shaking him violently by the collar and screaming at the same time.  
  
"Because of you they think I'm a gay!!! Beg for your life!!!"  
  
He grasped my hands without difficulty and pinned me to the floor, this time he was on top. I wonder how he does that. He's too strong. It's just not fair! He stared at me probably fighting back some thought then got up and broke into a grin. "Welcome to the club!"  
  
"It's not funny." I muttered but I simply couldn't be mad at him. Ah, whatever, I didn't plan on staying here too long anyway. So why do I care what the others think? In fact I *was* a gay, sorta. I was interested in men. Try figure. So I let it be and prepared my luggage. We were going to stay one day and go back on Saturday. In fact I was very grateful about this 'vacation'. I was sick from school. Before that I only had private lessons and this was new for me. I put the jar with the pills in my jacket so I could get it any time I had to. I also got some money (I intended on buying another book) and some clothes for change. I stuffed this into my rucksack. And so, I was ready to go. The bus was already waiting. After the bus we were going to get on a ship. Tora was some kind of a resort, but now we were going to be the only visitors there. People preferred going there in the summer. They just didn't know what they were missing.  
  
...  
  
After we traveled for what seemed like forever we were finally there. Oh, it can't be. I could feel the steady ground uder my feet. If you could call an island steady. I had the tendency to travel hardly, I was sick and I hardly stopped myself from vomitting. Through the whole trip Vegeta was sleeping dead to the world. He was one lucky guy. In fact I had a hard time waking him up so we could get on the ship. But everything was fine now and we settled in our hotel. Of course I was with Veggie cause no one else wanted to. But soon it occured that we had to be four in a room and Goku and Yamcha came with us. They didn't seem to mind this much though. Yamcha had his magazines with himself. They were as nasty as the previous. By this time everyone was talking about the practicum and the girls. I think these boys just didn't see girls very often. They get excited seeing ANYTHING in a skirt. Poor guys...  
  
Soon we went out after we had our refreshment and headed to the volcano. I though it would be deserted but we could see all kind of bars, restaurants, discos and other hotels. So you see, the island wasn't a small one. There were of course other people but it wasn't crowded. I saw there were hot springs here and there and thought of trying one later. Just after the stupid practicum. Oh, yeah, I got some kind of palm with its roots and stuffed it into the plastic jar I had taken with that purpose. Now I only had to take some rocks and I was finished. That was when I heard a whisper among the boys and found out the girls were coming from the other direction. Oh, cool, all of them seemed like giggling idiots (both the boys and the girls). Vegeta made it to me and said "See what happens when we talk about hormones." He chuckled and again hid in the crowd so I couldn't see him anymore. I looked for Yamcha. He was already flirting. And he supposedly knew about our engagement. That is he knew he was getting married some time in the future but he showed no interest at that fact right now.  
  
Oh, great, a blue-haired dolly comes to me. "Hey there, handsome. My name's Marron!" I heard her saying in a high-pitched tone that made me wince. "Uh, hi. And goodbye." I quickly said running away. Was I THAT pretty?! I searched for Vegeta but couldn't see him anywhere. More girls tried to make a conversation with me but I was so terrified by them I didn't even stop to look at them. Maybe not everyone was as bad as the evil Marron but I didn't have time to check. God, and this was supposed to be a practicum lesson! What could I say?!? I was practically speechless. As I saw Marron had come to Yamcha and he had accepted without any doubts. Guess he would be thankful to whatever fell from the sky. Gee... Goku was talking to a pretty dark-haired girl. Only the geeks such as myself were trying to stick to the lessons. I bent and took a rock that had nearly tripped me. "This is what you get for trying, evil rock! Now I'm gonna do experiments with you and it.will.HURT!!! Muahahahahaha!" Okay, I got a little carried away with it. But that's what happens when there's no one to talk to. Did Vegeta also feel so before I came here?  
  
Suddenly I heard a whistle and looked up. Sitting on a branch, hidden for the human kind, was my roommate. I nodded my head and climbed a bit clumsily but managed. I left my things on the ground. The others were too into hitting to the other sex to try and steal my work. That was one of the times when I was glad I was a boy. As far as I remember this week my PMS had to come but I think I'll skip that part. Cool, cool, cool!!!  
  
"I see you got to know Marron." Vegeta said with a very amused tone. Yeah, yeah, laugh while you can. You wouldn't laugh if it was you in my shoes. Hmpf. "You know her too?" I asked just to avoid the uncomfortable subject. I didn't really want to explain why I wasn't attracted to women. I shifted from my place. It was a bit uncomfortable to sit on a branch. I think Veggie got the better one. He was sitting freely without showing any hint of being uneasy. Right, he got more training being a boy than me. I guess he's used to stuff like this.  
  
"Last year I met her. But she's not worth my time." he replied again staring at me and my poor attempts to get a better position. Gah, couldn't he be more discreet? Or at least offer an option... I finally gave up the struggles and sat with the branch between my legs. That'll do for a while.  
  
"What do you mean 'not worth your time'?" I decided to talk on this topic a little more. "She's pretty and all. Or are you too good for the girls?" I added slyly. Okay, it wasn't *me* to decide that but I couldn't sustain the temptation to know what kind of girls he liked. Uhhh, talking about girls...when was the last time I got a pill?... Oh, it was in the hotel, right. I think I'm too nervous about it all. But I'm always nervous around Vegeta. He always gives me that look, as if he knows everything about me. Maybe I should tell him. It wouldn't be a big deal, right?  
  
"You could say I'm not interested in girls anymore." he stated calmly looking in the sky. Better not tell him. He'll be mad at me for lying to him in the first place. And then, he may not like me anymore. As much as I wanted to tell him...I couldn't risk.  
  
I think I should change the pose already. It started hurting. And to be honest I wanted to use the 'room'.  
  
"Uhm, Vegeta, I got to pee. Sorry I can't stay longer." I said and climbed down the tree. I heard his reply from above. "Now that you say it, me too." And then he jumped. And you would never guess where. On my plant. He jumped on my poor palm. I felt my eye twitching. And I was so careful to take it with the roots. And all I got was: "Was that your plant? Guess you should take another one." He didn't even apologise!!! This jerk! He even laughed then ruffled my hair. Oh, no, mister, you won't get away with *this*!!!  
  
"That was my plant, you asshole! You bet-" and I was just about to read a lecture when I saw no one was in front of me. "Hey! Wait!" I spot him on his way to the restroom and I followed. I could deal with him later. Now I got more urgent business to do. Do you know what is the bad thing about restrooms? All the men are next to each other and I had to do my 'job' in something that resembled a sink. I really preferred the old W.C. I used as a girl. Trying to pee with other guys in the same room was simply embarrassing. And through all those years have you wondered what boys talked about when pissing? They were discussing the chicks. That made me sick. But right now I didn't want to think about it. I got there and unzipped my pants then solemnly took out the 'thing'. I was still not very used with this. Right next to me was Veggie doing his thing cool as a cucumber. Then he threw me a glance.  
  
"You don't need to be so scared. It's attached to your body afterall. It won't fall." It was my turn to throw him a dirty glare. As if I needed his smart-ass comments.  
  
"You shut up! And quit staring at my penis." I snapped angrily. I knew he didn't stare but why not tease him? He laughed as if I have said a big joke.  
  
"Why should I? Mine is better than yours anyways."  
  
"Yeah?" I said not caring while zipping my pants again. I sighed in relief. At least I was done with this already and I hoped I wouldn't come back in a rest room for the rest of my life.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna check?" he replied in the same tone while washing his hands. I've got to give him a point about that. Not many guys wash their hands after visiting the bathroom. Don't ask me why. They're simply unhygienic pigs. And to confirm my thoughts some guys exited the restroom without any attention to the sinks. And they were going to handshake after that and touch so many things. It was disgusting. I finally realised I was asked a question and remembered what it was. I felt my face become red. Sometimes I wish I could control this. Like my roommate. He never blushed.  
  
"Uhh, no thanks." I said quickly avoiding his eyes and went out (after washing my hands too). Now what? My plant was destroyed by that elephant and I was too bored to do whatever I had to. I realised we weren't in groups like when we came. Now everyone was flirting as if their life depended on taking someone in their beds tonight. Well, it *was* a horny age. It wasn't their fault I was frigid. Hey, it wasn't *my* fault either! I was kinda attracted to a weirdo and I couldn't even tell him. That thing can only happen to me. I felt the subject of my thoughts behind me. I told you he was easily detectable because of the immense heat he was emitting from his body. Did he know that? Maybe I should tell him to cool down a bit. I turned to face him and saw him watching something in the nearby wood.  
  
"You wanna see the graveyard?" he asked still dazed out and started walking towards the wood. Huh?! I couldn't see anything! How did he know there was a graveyard? Oh, right, he had come here before. But why the heck watching a graveyard? I didn't find it so amusing. Anyway I followed since I didn't have anything to do.  
  
Wow. Simply...wow. You've never seen such a sight. When I die I want to be buried here. It was enchanting, like those woods in the fairytales. I've never even dreamed there was such a place in the world. And it was a graveyard. It was an old one nevertheless. The gravestones were almost antique, well, not really, but they were falling apart because of the dampness. There were some memorials as well. And this with the combination of pure wood gave the whole impression of charm. Now I see why he wanted to come here. But whose idea was to make a graveyard on a volcano island?! I saw Vegeta sitting leaning on a weeping willow. Uh, wait a minute? How could palms and willows grow on the same land? Unless my 'palm' was a simple weed. Oh, man... And I though I did a nice job. Guess Veggie did me a favour then. I spotted a memorial in front me and read it. It said: " To our dear Catherine...died in the age of 16... never had the chance to taste the joys of life..." Some parts were wiped out and I couldn't read them but it was enough to make me think for a moment. I was 16 as well and was still alive. Why was I making my life difficult? If I die tomorrow maybe my memorial will read the same thing... never had the chance to taste the joys of life... How sad. From this moment I decided to keep my life for myself.  
  
"Hey, Veg?" he bared his teeth at me. I guess he doesn't like this nickname... I've got to use it more often. Heheh. I pointed at the memorial. "You see that?" He nodded his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Do you think I could be her reincarnation? Of this girl..." I heard him chuckle.  
  
"That would explain some things." Now, what was that supposed to mean? I went to him slowly. "Hey, Veg, mind if I sit?" He growled again.  
  
"Do what you want, I don't care." he said still with closed eyes. He was slowly drifting off to the charm of this place. And I wanted to join in. "Okay!" I yelled happily and he winced hearing my voice but didn't drop his usual sarcastic remark about it. He opened his eyes and watched me suspiciously stalking around as if I searched for a proper place. I saw him putting his arms behind his head as if intending to sleep. And indeed he closed his eyes again after that. His legs were folded next to his body.  
  
I made up my mind. Vegeta nearly jumped when I slumped between his legs and put my head on his firm stomach. It wasn't actually like a pillow but it was still soft, kinda. I felt him wince. Was he cold? Well, *I* deffinitely wasn't. I sighed dreamily and shifted a little to make myself more comfortable. After this action his heart beat quickened but he didn't say anything. I just listened to his heart and breathing. Only God knows what I was doing to him but I didn't mind him liking me. I wanted it that way. I closed my eyes and soon felt his hand in my hair. It was so peaceful...  
  
"You're so warm..." was the last thing I said and then we stayed like that in our half-asleeped state not saying anything... Just breathing.  
  
. . .  
  
^*^*^  
  
Officially end of chapter  
  
^*^*^  
  
Record of unwritten things (not connected to chapter)  
  
12.00.00 pm  
  
Bulma comes in with sandwich in hand.  
  
12.00.05 pm  
  
Sandwich falls on floor. With butter facing floor. Sandwich a complete waste.  
  
12.00.06 pm  
  
Bulma panic.  
  
12.00.10 pm  
  
Bulma still panicked.  
  
12.10.00 pm  
  
Bulma goes to bathroom for sponge. Lifts survivals of sandwich on table. Clears spot. Goes to bathroom again.  
  
12.11.05 pm  
  
Vegeta: La la la lala!  
  
12.11.09 pm  
  
Vegeta enters room.  
  
12.11.10 pm  
  
Bulma: Watch out! The floor is- *THUMP* wet.  
  
12.13.00 pm  
  
Vegeta lays on bed binted. Goku comes in.  
  
12.13.02 pm  
  
Bulma: Goku! Don't eat the sandwich! It's been on the *crunching heard* floor.  
  
12.13.30 pm  
  
Goku eaten sandwich. Bulma: I give up.  
  
. . .  
  
^*^  
  
A/N Boys really talk about chicks in the rest rooms. I've been there under cover. A boy let me in and I hid. So, believe me. And it's also true they never wash their hands. So, be careful when you handshake!  
  
Okay, I got some nice questions in your reviews which I would like to answer.  
  
1) Why is Bulma acting like a girl when she's officially a boy (has taken a pill)? It's because the pill's effect is only to make her SEEM like a boy, you know the lack of breasts and the other thing. But that does NOT change her thinking. And her voice becomes one high-pitched voice...just kiddin. It stays feminine but sounds more boyish.  
  
2) I didn't say that Vegeta has to taste the pill and already know what it consists (that's impossible). He just tasted it because he's a lunatic and intends on taking another for a lab analisys.  
  
3) Vegeta is NOT gay. (for now :P)  
  
4) I don't intend on writing in other POV's different from those of B-chan and Veggie's. So don't worry.  
  
5) Sorry if I don't update frequently. It's not because I don't love you ;P I have some problems at home, my parents think I spend too much time in front of the computer, so you see. And I write extremely slowly, kinda 1 passage for 10 minutes. Gomen ne!  
  
6) Yes, I'm from Europe, is it that obvious?! I know I make mistakes, but I usually write late in the nights, so you see.  
  
7) How I came up with the idea? Every girl had dreams of being a boy, right? :D  
  
8) You can ask if something else bothers you (except for my babbling)  
  
9) Uhm, those who dislike dirty talks please turn eyes away. I got a question whether Bulma gets an erection in heated situations with Vegeta. Well, no. Cause she's not familiar with boy's psychic and therefore doesn't have their reactions to particular situations. But Veggie does. I just don't think I need to write about it every time it happens. But that's the reason he's not sure he's straight anymore.  
  
10) And 'Catcher in the Rye' is indeed an awesome book. (I know that wasn't a question -.-``) I hope that was all. V 


	4. Noisy Neighbours and the Graveyard Calls...

~ The Girl Inside ~  
  
Disclaimer: You know, you know...  
  
A/N I'm listening to retro right now and it's really...um...too romantic...so forgive me if I start writing weird things. I'm honestly trying to avoid it!  
  
. . .  
  
^*^*^  
  
Chapter 4: Noisy Neighbours and the Graveyard Calls Again  
  
^*^*^  
  
It was already dark, Bulma had fallen asleep in my lap and I was getting romantic. Ewww! That's not a sight, I tell you, me and romantic. In the next moment you'll see me sending flowers and a box of chocolates. That simply isn't my style. God, I need to get laid! I'm sure I'll get these stupid thoughts about the lavender head out of my mind after that. I just had to find some girl. Lucky me, there were lots of them here. So I shook him violently to wake him up and he looked dazed at me rubbing his eyes and saying something in the lines of 'huh?!' while remembering where he was. That's the first reaction of humans after they wake up. I noticed that the first thing they ask is 'where am I?' or like in Bulma's case 'huh?!' and if they don't remember what happened or find themselves in a place they don't know they usually start counting their limbs. Obviously Bulma remembered because the counting didn't happen. Or maybe he saw all of them were there. Or maybe I'm just cracking out. Nothing new.  
  
"Hey, Veg, you could wake me more gently! It wouldn't do you any harm! I can't feel my brain from your shake!" Bulma started shouting. He does that a lot, one of these days I'm gonna shut it up, this mouth of his. I kicked him *gently* away from me and streched in front of his indignant eyes. Noticing his expression I snickered and threw in casually "There's no brain to feel, stupid!". Now he looked ready to kill but I didn't wait for his outburst as I ran away laughing evilly, I only picked up some of his screams: "I'm gonna find you and you'll regret it, you JEEEERK!!!" Oh, I was eager to see how exactly I was going to regret anything. When I left him long behind I stopped and felt like crying. I was alone again and it was my fault. I rejected the only soul that could speak to me without being scared as hell. And why, I couldn't tell. It was just my nature pissing people off for fun. What fun? But it was better if he hated me anyway. I think he grew too attached to me and that won't bring him any good. The troubles were floating around me.  
  
I concentrated on my task - finding a girl. Soon I saw one sitting on a bench, she wasn't bad. She had nice raven hair and a good figure. I think I haven't had a girl for ages. Well, one year to be correct. It was the perfect time for Vegeta Ouji to become straight again. Oh, who am I kidding?! I was just looking for the physical attention I couldn't get from the object of my sick thoughts.  
  
"Hi." I said casually. Now, I really wasn't in the mood for a long talk. I needed only a bed mate to prove my sanity. "Are you alone?" Well, I didn't actually care if she was alone cause I could kick her boyfriend's sorry ass in an instant, but it wouldn't hurt if I asked. The girl turned to me, she had black eyes like mine but with a lot more life in them. Mine were dull like the filthy bottom of a swamp. To most of the people they were unattractive and frightening but then again, girls weren't looking at them. They had a body to look at. Typical for them. But this one didn't seem intrigued. Interesting...  
  
"No, I'm not alone but you can sit if you want." she said with a kind voice. I saw her looking at my body quickly, yeah it was the routine, then blushed and looked away. Some more words and she was mine. Even if she didn't want to. I had this strange effect on women, they lost all they words and fell in my trap. After finishing with them they cursed me to death for using them, and there was more hatred towards me. Better hatred than something else. How could I handle so many people? If only I could have this effect on Bulma then the world would be way more quiet. Stick to the plan, Vegeta!  
  
I sat next to the black head and stared at her. Stage 2: making the victim want to run away. Girls looove danger. She noticed I was staring and stared at me too. "What's your name?" I asked not caring, it didn't matter what was her name, I didn't plan on staying with her longer than one night. "Oh, I'm Chichi. And you?" She was too kind, I almost felt sorry for her. Almost. "Vegeta. Do you want to hang with me today?" She looked at her feet uncomfortably.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't. I.I've got a boyfriend." the girl stuttered. Oh, yes, always have some excuses to make themselves more interesting and unattainable. Or she was telling the truth. Whatever it was, I didn't care. "It doesn't really matter. Just for today." I leant over and her eyes widened. She tried to get away but I blocked her way and was about to kiss her when a voice stopped me. "Vegeta..."  
  
I looked at the person who dared to interfere. It was Kakkarot. So, he was her boyfriend. He was a good rival, I admit. He could fight nearly as good as me. I stood slowly waiting for a fight and prepared myself mentally. I was going to beat up the boy that was the closest thing to the term my friend than anyone before. That is if I don't consider Bulma as a friend. I can't. You don't usually want to neck with your friend, right? But I didn't receive the words of hatred I expected. He grinned instead and hugged his girlfriend protectively. "I see you got to know Chichi. She's very kind, isn't she?" I looked dumbly at him. Was he stupid or what? It was obvious I wasn't just 'getting to know' her. The girl stared at him too. "Goku, he was trying to-"  
  
"Ah, I like her so much! And she's such a nice cook too! She lives in the same town as me and we decided to go out together. You could come to visit us and she'll cook something delicious for us. What do you think?"  
  
Well, it wasn't exactly the confrontation I was expecting. Chichi was gawking at him in disbelief. I only smirked at the loser and went away muttering a 'No, thanks.' How stupid could Kakkarot be? I was out of their sight but could still hear them when the girl burst out. "What was that about, Goku?! He was about to-" He quickly cut her out. "I know what he was about to do, Chi. I'm not *that* stupid. But if I fought him he would have lost the only friend he had. We may not look like friends but you've got to understand him. If you knew what he had lived through you would understand. His life is hell and I don't want to be one of the many that hate him. He's just lonely."  
  
I listened utterly confused. I knew he knew about my life but didn't think he cared or even listened when I told him the first year. The girl spoke again. "I don't think that you should take it out on your friends, even if your life sucks." Oh, go screw yourselves! I've nearly entered the building that happened to be a bar when I heard his response. "He's not ready for friends yet."  
  
I sat on a table alone thinking about what I heard. He was feeling pity towards me. I hate it. I hate being pitied. The waitress was desperately trying to hit on me but I wasn't in the mood right now. I stared at the glass full of water that I have ordered and wondered whether to beat the crap out of Kakkarot for his words or try to find Bulma and have fun teasing. Suddenly my handy beeped (yeah, I had all that fancy stuff) and I looked at the message. Well, the day wouldn't be lost after all. I felt myself grinning widely as if I have received the most happy news ever. Well, it was very pleasing, the thing I read. But I wasn't really sure about it yet.  
  
Just at that moment Bulma chose to rush in the bar furious. "Vegeta, you SOB! Here you are! I told you I'll find you! Now start praying!!!" He yanked me up by my collar but I was in a too good mood to fight with him. I put my index finger on his nose. "Now, don't be so angry. Sit and have some water with me." I pushed him away easily and took my seat again coolly. He glared but what could he possibly do with a good-mooded Vegeta? Nothing~ that was the answer. I haven't felt like that since...well since he last fell on me. He sat in front of me with this funny expression of his that was saying 'you think I've forgoten but just wait and I'll show you on which side the bread is buttered'. He pouted when he saw I was drinking my water not giving a damn about his efforts to burn a hole into my forehead. Finally he gave up trying to gain some attention from me and sighed.  
  
"Hey, Veg, do you want to bathe with me?" he asked out of the blue. I choked on my water.  
  
"Wh.What?!" I was surprised. Really, really surprised. Was that a proposal? He looked confused at me then added, "In the hot springs I mean. I found one that will be free this night and I thought you would like to come with me. But if you don't I'll go alone. I shouldn't have asked your ungrateful ass anyway. You just know how to piss people off!" he snorted and turned his head to the other side so he couldn't see my creepy smirk. "Of course I'll come. How could I miss a free bath?"  
  
He turned to me and smirked too. What was going on in that pretty head of his? "You need one anyway!" he shouted and ran out of the bar before I got his neck. "Come back, you idiot! Who do you call dirty?" I yelled at him and intended on chasing after him if it wasn't for the waitress who cried after me: "You forgot to pay!" So I came back in but not before I screamed at the remote figure. "I'LL GET YOU!!!"  
  
^*^*^  
  
It was already midnight but I didn't feel sleepy at all. I spotted Bulma on his way to the spring and followed his form keeping the distance between us. The place was remote, that was a good thing; almost everyone was asleep except for the people in the bars and the discos but there wasn't any chance that someone would want to come and bathe in the spring. That's what I like in this island-you could find hidden places any time you wanted to and no one would disturb you.  
  
I finally came behind the small form but he didn't feel me. He started lifting his shirt and I felt my body tense. Stupid hormones and all. So trying to avoid what was supposed to happen in my sick head I kicked him in the water and relaxed when I heard the happy SPLASH and a yelp. A wet head appeared from the water looking grumpy at my direction. "Vegeta, you ass, why did you do that?!? You could've at least waited until I undressed, now all my clothes are wet!" What do I have to do to make him mad?! That strange guy was never angry with me and I tried so hard!  
  
"That was revenge about your remark at the bar." I smirked insolently at him making his face flush. He only turned his back to me and undressed in the water. Soon my face met a soaking shirt followed by pants and some water. Was he aiming? Probably. I picked his clothes and hid them on a branch while he wasn't looking. Now he couldn't go anywhere; it was the perfect time to ask him about those pills again. Even if he didn't say the truth it would keep him on guard.  
  
"Say, do you have to stick to a schedule with these pills of yours? I noticed you take them every 5 hours. What happens at night when you're sleeping?" I asked casually while undressing myself. It was quiet, obviously he was trying to think of something fast. The reply came sooner as expected.  
  
"I don't see what that's got to do with you! But if you want to know I don't have to take them at night." Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus. I'm sure he could think of something better that idiot. It was humiliating just listening to those bullshits! Anyway I was going to find his secret soon so I let it be. After I left my shorts on I jumped in the warm water. It was heaven! It was so relaxing feeling the water surround your tired body while doing miracles on it. Well, it would have been relaxing if Bulma wasn't looking at me stupidly. As if Kakkarot wasn't enough on this Earth. The poor planet didn't need another idiot. His name brought some memories. I turned to the little body next to mine asking, "Do you think I don't deserve to have friends?"  
  
Bulma blinked at me confused but then his face brightened. "Of cou~~~rse you deserve! Even the *biggest* jerks deserve friends!" Ack... Did he have a death wish or something?  
  
"Come here smart guy..." I threatened while moving in the water to get to him and eventually rip his head off. These words were followed by splashing, yelps, hands waving and more splashing until I was exhausted of chasing him around and dived into the spring. Soon I saw his legs, he was moving around to see where I would jump from so he could escape. I waited until he turned with his front to me and then appeared right in front of his startled face. Yeah, I was having FUN. There was some more kicking and splashing but before he managed to get away from me I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the water. Eat *that* ,moron; I, the great Vegeta Ouji, am punishing your insolence.  
  
I waited to see his grumpy mug appear again but there was nothing. I waited some more, if he was joking around... I was going to rip his limbs apart as soon as I found him. I wondered how long he could hold his breath. He didn't seem a good swimmer and I supposed in this scrawny body he didn't have so volumetric lungs. I could hold my breath for 10 minutes after a good practice for instance and this was really beginning to worry me. I didn't just drown him, did I? He couldn't die! Not now... I dived quickly searching for his body. Stupid idiot! If he couldn't swim he could at least tell me so! I saw his form stuck into some rocks at the bottom, so I dragged him to the surface as soon as I could where I began to examine his condition. Bulma wasn't breathing but his heart was beating. That was...strange. He was now obviously playing unconscious but I decided to play along with him anyway. Did he think I was *so* stupid to believe him?  
  
I thought of warning him about what was to come next. "Okay, it's time for...CPR!" I cracked my knuckles noisily and bent down just in time to see him open his eyes in horror. I only heard a muffled 'wah' since I claimed my mouth on his but didn't blow air inside, he was alive after all. I think I always wanted to do that since the day we fought. The heck, I sound sooo gay. I hardly stopped myself from deepening the kiss and stood up looking at his panting lying form. Why hadn't he tried to escape my advances? Both of his hands were free. I left him a way to show me he didn't want that. Or was he just too weak to push me away? Whatever it was I wanted to pounce at him very bad so I turned my back at him and sat waiting for him to say something.  
  
As expected I heard his whining voice in a moment. "You didn't have to do that~ I was alive! You saw me opening my eyes! I was just kidding!" My eye started twitching. He hadn't even realised I hadn't done the CPR. I was openly kissing him and he...was playing dumb right now.  
  
"Go drown yourself! See if I care!" I snapped angrily. He was *such* an idiot!!! I felt his arms around my neck and my body tensed in an instant. What the heck!!!  
  
"Oh~~~ was Veggie worried about poor Bulma?" That boy just didn' know where he was going. And I think I desperately needed a cold shower. I kicked him in the spring again to save him from the thoughts flooding my mind and shouted, "You know? Fuck you! I don't care if you drown for real this time! I won't be the idiot that would save you!" Then I ran away quickly but just after a few metres I remembered he didn't know where his clothes were. Well, let him sweat until he finds them. (evil smirk)  
  
^*^*^  
  
INTERACT (not really connected with the chapter)  
  
Vegeta looking venomously: Stupid author!!! I could be soooooooooooo much better when I hit on a gilr!!! But noooooooo, you think you're smarter and make me an idiot!!! Now what would my fans think of me?!  
  
Evil Author looking innocent: I thought you didn't care about your fans! And well, I didn't want you to sound like all the boys (insert deep voice imitating a smug face) "Hey, there, baby!..."  
  
V: What's with that? It always works!  
  
EA: Yeah, riiight! It doesn't work with me! What makes you think ALL the members of the female and gay society like you? (snickers at the 'gay' part winking at the readers stupidly)  
  
V: Hey!!! What was with the GAY part?!?!? (thinking for a moment actually wondering what the question was ...checks the lines above...thinking again...and then...thinking)  
  
V: Well, all like me cause I. AM. SO. *SEXY*!!!  
  
EA: Uh huh! (looks bored at her fingernails wondering when was the last time she munched on them) 'Hmmm, when WAS the last time, really! They've grown quite a lot!'  
  
V: Listen to me, ye devil woman! I look sexy in EVERYthing!!! Ask Bulma!  
  
Bulma (although nobody asked her *glares*): Yeah! Even in a rabbit suit!  
  
Vegeta horrified: Oh, NO!!! NOT the rabbit suit!!! *faints*  
  
EA, Bulma: *sweatdrop* Uhhh..... O_o'''  
  
END INTERACT ( o~~~kay, that was weird but I had to make a break otherwise I would've become all mushy around and spoil Veggie's part. Sorry if the last seconds you stared at the screen thinking 'What the heck's wrong with the woman?!' I couldn't help it! Gomen ne!)  
  
^*^*^  
  
When I got back in the room I wasn't surprised nobody was there. There was one message at the table and another one stuck with gum on the window. Now who was the idiot that did that?! And since when do I sound like that neat freak Bulma?!? Anyway I checked the notes. The idiot happened to be Kakkarot, no big surprise there; it said 'not wait for me be back at sz (AN: the academy) alone'. As usual - no punctuation. At least he learnt to write without mistakes. Maybe that girl of his was doing wonders for his brain. The other note was obviously from the hentai jerk. 'Got a chick, not wait, be back noon'. Hmm, observing the writing he had been on a hurry. And the only one here that would suffer a death of boredom was me. Feh...  
  
For about 30 minutes I did whatever came to my mind like clearing the gum from the window, kicking a core to the bathroom, trying to open the window with my eyes only, watching birds flying, staring at the ceiling, counting the flies, killing the flies, cleaning the blood stains, drawing crosses on the walls with a pencil (I intended on clearing it as well). All in all I was having a 'great time' while hearing some indescribable noises from the other room. Gee!  
  
I was already drawing a cross on the door when it was kicked open and I was smashed on the wall. "Ack..." I searched for broken bones quickly then saw who was the wise guy. Of course, it couldn't be anyone else than Bulma. So, he found the clothes. "Could've at least knocked." I muttered while making it to my bed and sitting down. He just grinned and closed the door after himself.  
  
"Why bother? I sleep here afterall!" I glared darkly. Why was he so cheerful? He threw a quick glance at the notes then at the crosses. His eyebrow rose slowly while looking around the room counting them. They were exactly 56. Small crosses, big crosses, medium ones, anything you'd imagine. It's not as if I'm some religious guy, the cross simply is the easiest thing to draw. So don't get the wrong idea. Bulma turned his semi- scared eyes to me.  
  
"Vegeta-san? You have some mental problems I don't know about?" He asked and I knew he was joking or trying to sound smart. What an interesting option! Vegeta, the black sheep AND the mentally ill. My parents will die laughing! Ugh, why did I even think of them?!  
  
"I was just bored." I replied gloomy and looked out of the window. The moon was hidden in the branches of a weeping willow that made me think about the graveyard. And I surely needed to sleep some time soon. Just then a loud moan was heard from the next room; I blinked, Bulma blushed to the roots of his hair.  
  
"Gee, is this a hotel or a brothel?!?" I remarked irritably. That was getting on my nerves!  
  
"I'd rather say it's a hotel filled with horny teenagers." Bulma commented silently and stared through the window when another incredibly loud moan filled the air. His eye started twitching. "Do you mind if we sleep elsewhere?" he asked never breaking the eye contact with the drapes. "Where?" was my answer. I surely as hell wanted to sleep in silence and not hearing of those fools 'having fun'. Wait, they DID have fun. And what was *I* doing? Shit.  
  
"The graveyard?" Bulma suggested the most weird place for sleeping in the history. Really, sometimes I think he's not alright with the head and people thought *I* was odd. I couldn't say anything better than 'Huh?!' while thinking about it. It wasn't that bad idea. It was quiet, remote, secluded and...did I say QUIET! The people there were becoming louder. Did they think I was enjoying hearing to them, those motherfuckers!  
  
"Yeah," Bulma's voice cut through my fuming thoughts, "you know, the dead don't make s-"  
  
"DON'T SAY IT! I'm gonna throw up! Sheesh! Alright. let's get outta here, stupid motherfuckers fucking themselves so fucking loudly I can't fucking stand their motherfucking screams I'm fucking sure it's not even fucking good-"  
  
"Vegeta, cut it out already and take your pillow!" Bulma said exiting the room with his pillow and a blanket. The fucking nerve of the motherfucker. Who did he fucking think he was fucking cutting me out! I'm gonna fucking show him who's da fucking boss!...  
  
...Uh...  
  
Okay! I'm fucking stopping!... Anyway. I took my pillow and a blanked as well and ran after the lavender head quickly catching up. He gave me the 'parent' look. "You swear really bad, Vegeta, you should try speaking more calmly." I shrugged indifferently. Who told him *he* was the boss?  
  
"Oh, who the fuck cares?!" He just sighed at that and kept walking in silence. Soon we entered the graveyard and chose a place to sleep. It was under a weeping willow with a huge monument from the left and bushes from the right. Very cosy and convenient. That was what he said. Then he put the blanket on the ground and lay on it. I myself lay on the ground covering my body with the other blanket. After a few minutes of struggling to sleep we found the inconvenient things about it. He was cold and I wasn't comfortable on the bare ground. We stared at each other for a while with a mutual question in our eyes that said 'Who's going back to take two other blankets?' but none of us spoke. So I got up, dusted my clothes, took my pillow and slumped on his place before his wide eyes.  
  
"What?", I snapped, "Do *you* want to go back there?" He moved a little to make some place for me and I took it as a NO. I covered myself first and then gave what was left from the cover to Bulma. Which wasn't enough but instead of whining he just came closer to me and snuggled next to my arm. Little motherfucking snuggler. That was what he was. Some day I *was* going to kill the SOB and it would be slow and PAINFUL and HELL, I would enjoy it! What?! He was already asleep?! Well, I can only hope he won't drool on my arm. If I find just one drop of saliva I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!!!  
  
Wait!  
  
He forgot to take his pill...Hm.  
  
^*^*^  
  
A/N Wai! I finished! To all of you who are on the verge of killing me for being so slow, have mercy please. I was on a trip and I couldn't write and then I just had my usual writer's block. In fact I've got a block on everything. Especially on Biology. *shudders* And, NO, I'm not a boy, but thanks for suggesting! Uhm, to all who didn't like the whole gay thing and beared with it so far, relax! From the next chap on it will be completely straight! And I should mention some changes in the scenery are expected and the fic will FINALLY get a plot! (and sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm just too lazy to check!)  
  
Till next time,  
  
Ya ne!  
  
. 


	5. The Girl is Outside

~ The Girl Inside ~  
  
Disclaimer: The usual stuff. And I'm broke, again.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Chapter 5 The Girl is Outside  
  
^*^*^  
  
I thought about my plush rat I used to keep next to my computer when I was little. I admit it was a strange thought to begin your day with but in that kind of mornings I was feeling nostalgic. Not homesick or anything. I just wanted my mind to wander anywhere but present time. Present time always made me think about the future and how I don't have a life. Being a kid you don't think about such crap. You just enjoy everything and you're so dependant it's almost pitiful. But then, being dependant made other people be soft on you. It was easy and it felt good. Back then I wasn't able to appreciate it.  
  
Back to the rat. It was round and funny and blue. It was a gift from one of my countless aunts. She, of course, thought I was a boy and that explained the colour. I couldn't understand why she chose a rat anyway, but I didn't mind. I often thought it was alive and it only pretended being a toy. I believed that if I sneaked quietly into my room I'll catch it moving. Thinking about it scares me now. Imagine if I really caught it doing so. What would be my reaction if it fixed its drawn eyes on mine cruelly. It wouldn't be too pleased if I poked my nose in its business. Whatever business it could've had. I never caught it anyway. But this rat truly affected my psychic. It always watched me with its creepy eyes and I'm glad I didn't take it with me.  
  
I closed my eyes annoyed because the sun was shining right into them and wondered couldn't anyone turn it off. I sighed remembering my dream. It was the usual one, I dreamt I was another person making their own decisions and living their own life. It was always fun remembering but I was kinda sad when I realised I could never have that. But then again, how many people out there wanted to be princesses or princes. I had it both. Oh, the irony... Being sixteen sucks. You're always too young for the adult stuff and you're always too old for the kid's stuff. And what exactly I was supposed to do then?! Only studying's allowed and I was sick of it all. I'm sick of mankind and its laws. Why can't they just leave me be? I'm always scared being myself around others; as if it's important what they think of me, but I simply can't be the one I am. I wish I could be like Vegeta, he's always so confident and never cares about others.  
  
I turned to face him and found him awake. He was staring into the sky with his hands under his head not making a sound. I wondered how long he had been like that. Maybe all the time. Sometimes I believe he doesn't sleep at all. He looked all thoughtful and all. Whatever it was, it was important. Which made me realise how little I knew about him. Just his age, name and parts of his personality. His past and his life was an enigma to me. I decided to speak first. "G'morning, Veg." He only snorted not giving his usual response 'What's so good about it?'. Instead he asked something else.  
  
"Have anything to tell me?"  
  
Eh? I must've looked completely clueless because he added shortly after that. "It's about your body. I'm curious to know." He then turned to me with an emotionless look on his face. What about my body?! I didn't...! He didn't... it couldn't... I looked down and noticed terrified my exposed chest. My exposed NOT flat chest. It was under a shirt but it was obvious. My mind went blank with only one thought in it. 'Oh. My. God. I'm a girl!!!'  
  
^*^*^  
  
PAUSE (to keep you on the edge :P)  
  
Bulma: OMG!!!OMG!!!OMG!!!  
  
Vegeta: Shut up, woman! I'm sick of you screaming around!!!  
  
Bulma *deathly glare*: And since WHEN did I become 'woman' to you?  
  
V: Whatever, just shut up. I've got to clear my thoughts. Hm...what should I do now? Maybe I'll kick your butt? No... I'll pounce on you? No... Maybe I'll-  
  
Yamcha: I'll run in the scene screaming!!!  
  
V: Just dare to do so! I've got to punish Bulma for lying to me. *grins and winks at the readers who are slowly getting the point*  
  
Bulma *clueless*: Huh?  
  
Y: You pervert.  
  
B: What?  
  
Y: I never believed you were so dirty-minded.  
  
V: Shuddup.  
  
B: Who's dirty-minded?  
  
Yamcha, Vegeta *sweatdrop* : Nevermind.  
  
END PAUSE  
  
B: But I didn't understand... Who was the pervert?  
  
Evil Author gags Bulma's mouth: I SAID *END PAUSE*!!!  
  
B: But-  
  
^*^*^  
  
If only I knew what Vegeta was thinking. But he looked so indifferent and was still waiting for an answer. And what was I supposed to tell him? My whole story sounded so unbelievable. But he saw it in front of his eyes and I thought he should at least be hysteric. What kind of a reaction WAS that? So I said the only thing I could at that moment. "Uh..." Great start.  
  
Just at that moment we heard a scream 'Fire!! Fire!' and soon Yamcha showed up screaming. Thanks heaven for him! (Y: Told ya!) He stopped when he saw us then ran to us and I quickly covered myself with the blanket. I didn't need another person knowing. Vegeta was throwing dirty glares at him and if looks could kill Yamcha would have been out cold long ago. All of a sudden the boy hugged me and I had to hold my arms in front of me so he wouldn't feel anything 'odd'. "Yamcha , what's the meaning of this?" I asked trying not to sound too nervous. Vegeta on the other hand yanked him up by the collar and threw him on the ground, then stood in front of me protectively. "Yeah, *Yamcha* . Do tell." His voice was full of malice and threat. This wasn't a display of jealousy, was it? I haven't expected that from him.  
  
Yamcha , however, only grinned as he stood up. "I thought you guys were dead! I couldn't believe you were here! It's like a miracle that you're alive, everybody believes you're death and the firemen are putting out the fire so they could enter and take out your bodies. I'm glad you're alive! But how?"  
  
I gaped but Vegeta wasn't as impressed as me. He continued glaring. "And what made you hug he- him?" he asked fuming. Yamcha just blinked getting the wrong idea. "You wanna hug too?"  
  
"Oh, puh-lease! I'm more worried about the fire! And we should show up at least, so the others don't have to worry about us!" I said cutting their little quarrel off. And what was more disturbing? Who set on the fire in our room? Yamcha looked at me curiously.  
  
"Bulma, what happened to your voice?" he asked innocently but it was enough for me to become a ball of nerves again. Vegeta shot me a glance. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea sleeping outside, ne? You've caught a cold." he observed giving Yamcha a knowing look and the other boy just shrugged. I sighed. Saved. Although it wasn't exactly Vegeta I was awaiting help from. He always managed to surprise me. The three of us made our way to the hotel where we saw all the people in front of it. Our Geography teacher was crying probably thinking how she would explain our death to our parents. I felt sorry for her. It was then when Yamcha shouted, "Hey! They're alive! Look here!"  
  
Everybody gasped and I felt like the main character of those really heroic movies where all the attention is aimed at you. And right at that moment I didn't want any attention. Some of the girls and boys rushed to hug me making sure I was indeed alive so I made this really terrified expression. What was happening to everyone, all seemed to want to hug me and right when I wasn't in the shape. Vegeta saved the day again although a little strangely cause he was the one that hugged me or more like enveloped me with his body and turned to the others so my back was facing them. I told you he never cared.  
  
"Nobody's going to hug him so back off." he growled really possessively. Did he know that? Whatever it was it seemed the guys believed him cause there were no more attempts of hug attacks. And I was glad because of it. Uh...wait a second... The room is burnt up, right? SO MY PILLS ARE BURNT UP AS WELL?!?! Life hates me. I was to be a girl until we got back to the academy and I had to hide. And I still didn't know what Vegeta was thinking about that. At least I was sure he wasn't going to tell the others. Yet. How do I manage to make my life so difficult and confusing? Is it a hidden gift?  
  
The next few hours we had to answer numerous questions about the incident. Vegeta had given me his jacket so I needn't hold my arms in front of me and everybody believed the cold version so they didn't question my voice. But we had to explain why we were outside and who set on the fire. Of course I skipped the part that explained why exactly we decided to sleep outside saying something about fresh air and crap. But the reason of the fire was still not clear. We all knew Vegeta was smoking and everybody thought it was his fault although he tried to tell them that he's not addicted and hadn't smoked that day. No one believed him except for me, but I wasn't a good witness cause I wasn't with him all the time. Finally he gave up arguing with them and said he would pay for the damage then went out completely calm. I guess he was used to that attitude. Nobody would ever believe him. If I was him I would probably be shouting my lungs at them right now. But he wasn't like me. He was always so calm and emotionless. It was almost scary how he was so cool in every situation. This was so not like a human.  
  
After the fire was gone I went up to check what was left from my belongings but it was all ashes. At least my credit card was with me, in my pocket. I was glad I took it with me last night. Now I had to make a phone call to inform my father about the incident and to tell him about the pills. I couldn't just leave that be. And it was time for us to go back to the academy anyway but I thought better. I decided to go back to my father and tell him personally about everything. It wasn't a big deal if I missed some classes. They couldn't teach me anything new. But I still had another problem. Vegeta knew and I didn't know what his reaction was. The fire saved me for now but I was terrified by the thought that some time today I could be left alone with him. Maybe he hated me now or at least was VERY confused. Who wouldn't be?  
  
^*^*^ (oh, the angst!)  
  
A few hours later everybody was on the ship ready to go back on the continent. After that I was going to take the first flight to Esaya and have a rest from the weird life of a boy. I feel like I live in a soap opera. All the stupid things happen to me. And I am deffinitely sick of that and I hate problems. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. I think I'm addicted to his stupid mug. If I don't see him around I get depressed. So now I'm depressed. I should have been born a boy from the begining or at least not a princess..a prince or whatever. This is not a normal life.  
  
Anyway I decided to have a rest from the self-pitying and relax on the stern feeling the cold wind in my hair. It was rather chilly for an October day in the Tropics but it felt nice. This could make me forget everything. Okay, maybe I relaxed too much cause I heard the shout "Bulma, don't lean too much cause you'll *SPLASH!!!* fall!" too late. I was in the cold water still not realisng what happened. I just stood on the spot or more like float because my feet couldn't reach the bottom. After a few seconds I realised. "Uhh, help?" That didn't sound good. I REALLY hoped there weren't sharks around here.  
  
That was when I saw Vegeta looking down on me with an annoyed face that said something like 'You just had to do something dramatic, huh?'. Anyway, I knew he wouldn't leave me like that and would help me like a brave knight. Well, I couldn't expect a white horse too but he had white trousers so that'll do. I suppose. And then he'll look in my eyes and I'll tell him everything and uh...about the eyes, well, did I see a shark's tail?! Oh, no!!! I don't want to die so young! Vegeta better save me soon!  
  
I heard another splash but when I looked there it wasn't Vegeta but some miserable life-belt. And as if to make a fool of me it was white. Damn life- belts! Vegeta shouted from above my head, "What're you waiting for?! Get your ass up here now!" How romantic... Really, Veg, that was sooo heroic. Anyway I didn't intend on staying there so I put up with the belt and caught it while some members of the crew dragged me on board again. Someone threw me a blanket. I felt stupid. As if things could get worse now.  
  
I huddled up against some dumped chests with the blanket around my shoulders and shivered. Then sneezed. Cool. I was going to have a cold on top of everything. Life hates me. Life's a bitch and I hate her too. All my plans about the heroic Vegeta who saves me and is kind to me were shattered and my hair was sticky from the water. I sneezed again then sniffled. Quite a sight, I tell ya! I wondered if there were any other damages. Ah, yes, my credit card was probably destroyed too. I stopped myself from shouting. I threw a seaweed that I discovered in my hair instead.  
  
"This is how you say 'thank you'? You're really grateful!" I heard someone saying. Well, could've guessed it was Vegeta. He probably came to laugh at me. I didn't blame him, I was so pitiable. He removed the seaweed from his face and looked at me expressionless. I sneezed *again*. That's becoming a *little* annoying. I don't remember being sick till I was a kid. I think they looked after me too carefully.  
  
"You're going to catch a cold." Vegeta stated with a smirk. Yeah, he was one damn genius.  
  
"Thanks for the info, Sherlock! At least they won't question my voice anymore." I muttered irritated. As if the state I was in wasn't enough itself but Vegeta saying stupid comments as well... That was too much, thank you! His face changed from amused one to frowned. Tell me about his famous mood swings. What did I do now?! He stared at me then at my chest. Uh...I don't like his train of thoughts.  
  
"Thanks for reminding. I wanted to ask you some things." He looked like sooo determined and ready to kill. I fidgeted under his eyes. "Uh...can I faint now?" Way to go Bulma, girl, try to make things worse. I don't know what reaction I expected but I surely didn't hope in my wildest dreams that he'll smile. Uh, that was a blunder. The smile was too saccharine for my likes. Almost dangerous. All of a sudden he yanked me up by the soaked shirt and pinned me in the corner. We were in the storage of the ship so it was rather dark. Go ask me why I stayed here in the first place. I yelped when I hit the wood. Vegeta could be really violent when he's not in the mood.  
  
"Don't play dumb if you want to live any longer. I want to know what's this." he hissed in my face as he poked my breast. My eye twitched and I slapped his hand away in a swift motion.  
  
"Don't touch it! You pervert. Just because I used to be a boy for a while doesn't give you the right to touch me like that!" Wait a sec, that sounded so weird.  
  
"My first question is what is your true gender. Answer." he stated calmly. His voice didn't show anything, his eyes were silent; I couldn't see what his thoughts were. Although I could see a hint of curiosity. I pushed his face away from mine for the sake of my privacy and grinned.  
  
"Demanding, aren't we?" He took a grip of my neck. "Okay, okay! You're so impatient, sheesh!"  
  
Vegeta smirked loosening the grip and said, "Before you pour your soul to me there's something I want to do." He leant over me placing his hand on my cheek and tracing my jaw with his fingers. Yay! He's gonna kiss me! At least I hope that's what he wants to do. He may as well want to beat me to a bloody pulp or give me a few fractures.  
  
Let me tell you some things about the kissing, although I've never kissed, believe me or not, a girl has her visions. The perfect kiss, hmm, the kind the Sleeping Beauty receives or Snowwhite, I don't remember if Cinderella received one but I'm sure it would've been good. Anyways, do you see the common between them? They were all kissed by princes. And I'm a princess and they were too, so I think I deserve a prince. I wanna prince!!! But he has to be handsome as well. No offence to the princes but these ones I know aren't the most gorgeous thing I've ever met. Enough with that. Next is the scenery of the kissing. There should be lights and a symphony in your head playing the most corny scene of Romeo and Juliet. Oh yeah... And the most frightening part about the kissing is the kissing itself. Don't know if boys care so much but I'll die if my mouth stinks or something. It's always so perfect in the movies and books. He leans over her, cup her chin and then blissfully claims his mouth on hers. And they never say if his tongue is involved too or what she last ate.  
  
Ah, why does it have to be so difficult and why did Vegeta choose the worst moment to do it?! I haven't prepared for my very first and special kiss. All my dreams are shattered.  
  
So anyway, back to Vegeta (V: Bout time!). I decided not to breathe just in case and closed my eyes in time to feel his lips on mine. There was something wrong in this cause he stood like that bewildered. And I soon realised what it was, I had shut my mouth so tight it looked like a straight line. Well, how was I supposed to know what to do?! Even if you think 'She's 16, she should know these common things, like how the babies are born.' Well, think about that. I was explained about the babies' origin when I was 13. And they never let me buy teenage magazines and no one ever explained how this is done. I only watched films and read from books. That's all I know about it so leave me alone, I'm a loser!  
  
Old Veggie didn't stay in shock for too long, but he probably had hard time laughing looking at me shutting my eyes and mouth as if there was something toxic in the air. I soon felt his thumb caress my lower lip and I looked at him in surprise but got the hint anyway. When my lips parted unconsciously he smiled victoriously and leant over me to finally kiss me. Yay! Nothing wrong happened till now. Maybe I won't be the big loser I am and will finally have a romantic *unspoilt* moment. My face flushed when he ran his tongue over my lower lip. That was *him* kissing me! The one I thought hated me! And it was so different from books. He tried to ran his fingers through my hair as he deepened the kiss. I say tried cause his hand just STUCK there because of my DAMNED FUCKING STICKY HAIR!!!!! I felt like dying just now. Why does it always happen to me?! He, however, kept his calmness and left his hand there not trying to take it out. But I could still sense his amusement cause he smiled against my lips. Maybe it was the first time it ever happened to him as well. And just when I was relaxing again I felt something bad happening to my body. And I mean soemthing REALLY bad. You know how girls always sense when their period is coming? Well, that was it. Perfect timing as usual!!! FUCK!!!  
  
I pushed Vegeta roughly away from me. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have been this rough but when I'm bleeding from below I just don't feel like being GENTLE! He looked at me strangely as if trying to decide whether to kill me or ask me what's wrong. But I spoke first anyway. "Veg, I hate to interrupt you but my period came."  
  
He blinked. Yeah, yeah, stupid boy's reaction. They don't suffer half the things girls do, the motherfuckers! I tried to be cool and explain it slowly. "I'm a girl now and girls have monthly periods. So, I need these girls' thingie called a pad NOW!!!" He got the picture but he never falls on his back, does he?  
  
"And how am I supposed to ask a girl about this 'pad'? What will they think of me?" Vegeta asked with his arms crossed. I cracked my knuckles. "And what will they think of ME? And besides I'm too busy dying from aches to run around and searching for pads. If you have to, steal them! And if you see a yellow pill with a buscolysin written on its packing, steal it too!  
  
And that was my first romantic kiss from a guy I wanted to strangle right now.  
  
^*^*^  
  
A/N Question's answers time!  
  
1/ It wasn't a cliffhanger in the last chapter, I HATE those. I just wanted it to be in Bulma's POV.  
  
2/ And to the one person that wanted it to be in Veggie's POV, I'm sorry I didn't fulfill your wish but I couldn't imagine it through his eyes. It would have been very short and confusing and he himself wouldn't be very sure about his thoughts and emotions. All in all it would have been disturbing.  
  
3/ Is Veggie a prince and all that; well it will be uncovered later. Guess! :P  
  
4/ I'm definitely NOT a boy as much as I wanted to be and I don't have a brother, boyfriend or any other relations with boys. I'm only manipulative and can easily crawl inside one's skin and can easily think like another person no matter the sex cause I'm schizophrenic. But don't be scared too much. I don't eat people. Yet. :P  
  
5/ Uh...was there another question? Ah, yes. I got a question why Bulma's hair is lavender. Well, in tha manga it is lavender and in the anime it's blue. I simply chose the manga cause it was Toriyama's idea to be lavender and I respect his idea more than the animators'.  
  
6/ I expect my promised Vegeta lollipop -.-  
  
7/ And uh, sorry if I update really slowly, but the school's gonna eat me alive! I expect 4 exams next week and one of them is on Biology. The other is Chemistry. Pray for my soul...  
  
Bulma: I want to know who's the pervert!!!  
  
Vegeta chasing Yamcha around with a bloody knife: DIE!!!!  
  
^*^*^ 


	6. important note

Hi there! I know you haven't heard a thing from me recently and it's possible that you don't remember me anymore. T_T Anyway, school's finished, yay! When my sister read the story, she thought I've finished it already and it doesn't need any more chapters. I've never been so depressed. But I think she's right. So, let me ask you if you think the story's done and if you want me to continue it, maybe I'll do, if I think of a way. And also, if you have some ideas you can tell them to me and I'll consider them. ( Thank you for reading so far.  
  
One more thing, if you want to e-mail me, I've got a new e-mail: sinful_me@mail.bg  
  
That's all for now,  
  
See ya! 


	7. Who's getting married!

~ The Girl Inside ~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't sue. All my money goes for notebooks and textbooks anyway. Sheesh, I hate school.  
  
WARNING: Not really. Just a tiny miny bit of little limy scene. You might not even notice it.  
  
A/N: O...kay... most of you are *very* interested in Vegeta stealing pads ... he's not gonna like it...*grins*. And why did you think that he's an alien?! O_o'' Most of you supposed that he's a prince...well.. secret revealed...it wasn't much of a secret anyway. And he's got an elder brother too. I still can't think of a name though... -_-'' Will Tomato do? *snickers stupidly*... Okay, bet you all want to know what Veggie thinks, right? Hm... Oh, and I was asked if I think like my characters, you know have the same ideas (like what Bulma thinks of kissing). Well, no. They have their own life and style and thoughts. I'm merely writing about them. My opinion about things is very different from theirs.  
  
This is to my sister, Dark Princess Bulma, Ishi Ban and all of you who reviewed this story, are reading it now and still remember what it is about. :D You guys are great!  
  
* Chapter 6: Who's getting married?!  
  
^*^*^  
  
.............  
  
.....  
  
I knew that 'Bulma' is a girl's name. I just knew it! And how the heck can a pill change a girl into a boy?! And what if she's not really a girl but a boy?! Do I care? Does she/he care?! Who cares?! I just had that feeling when I first saw him...her... That boy wasn't normal...I knew it! It's just physical attraction. Yes, okay, what am I thinking?! Must keep cool. It's not like me to get confused with things. Make a list of things to do and keep calm. Concentrate.  
  
1/ Must ask Bulma what the heck is going on! 2/ Must get closer to her. 3/ Hm... I think I forgot something... The pad. F*CK!!!  
  
How am I going to get a pad?! They think I'm weird enough and now that. Oh, no. The woman's going to get it herself! I won't humiliate myself like that. But that way she won't answer my questions. I left her furious. Must think of a plan out of this shit. I'm calm. I'm so F*CKING calm! I'm a strategist. I know that I know a way out. I'll ask Kakkarot to get me one. No. Bad idea. Ask Chichi? No. Come on, they're not even on board! Ask ex- girlfriend? Definitely no. Steal it?... Stealing is baaaaaaaaaaaaaad.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Okay, girls! Please calm down! Line ahead! First prize goes for the best quality pad. Everyone's got a chance!" I can't believe I'm doing this! I can't F*CKING believe I'm doing this!!! Bulma better appreciate it! Can you actually *believe* that I promised my boxers to the girl who has the best quality pads on the ship? And now I'm suffocating from tons of different perfume 'cause the girls decided they were bored and actually *agreed* to that stupid game?! I didn't even hope they would agree for Christ's sake! You believe this shit? Cause I don't. I'm f*cking dreaming and when I wake up I'm gonna beat that scrawny shit Bulma senseless till I get my satisfaction. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. Oh, Jesus! I've got tons of pads! Sheesh! I didn't know ALL the girls bring such things with themselves! They don't know when to stop! Ah, I think this was the last one. Now, to the plan.  
  
"So, now the jury will decide which one wins the first prize! If you could just wait for a while till I come back! Right! Just a minute!" I put the sack on my back and took to my heels before they could say 'Vegetayousneakybastardcomebackhere'. I'm a genius.  
  
I got down to the place where I last left Bulma only to find her comfortably chatting with Yamcha. Even my calmness's got a limit. Mind you, I'm a very calm person. I always keep cool and never shout and know a way out. I'm not going to fly into a rage.  
  
"BULMA YOU CRAZY BITCH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" this is calm. They turned to me on the verge of screaming (I don't have an idea why, I was being caaalm) but Bulma was the first to pull herself together. Yep, that woman had some balls. Literally. Wouldn't it tick you off if you knew that a girl you know was once a boy and maybe knows all the secrets of male society while you still can't get the females' thinking? But I'm not going to change my sex just to know that. Wait. Bulma's opening her big mouth. That means bad things are going to follow.  
  
"Vegeta? Oh, sweety, can't you be more SILENT so that you don't scare people SHITLESS?! You know, I was having a perfect conversation here with Yamcha who saved my situation and you just come here like a ...bla bla bla...bla bla bla...yadda yadda.."  
  
After a few moments of listening to her shouting your ears go out on a strike. And I think my brain made a short-circuit. Since *when* is Yamcha so close to her? What does she mean by 'saving the situation'? The situation with her PMS? That would mean he knows that she is a she. Heck, she's still shouting!  
  
"SHUT UP! LISTEN TO ME! ANSWER!" that were the three orders I liked giving the best. It worked because she shut her mouth and gaped at me. Yamcha was looking like a man accidently found himself here and wanting to vanish the fastest way possible. Mission accomplished. I draged Bulma to the other corner of the store-room so we could get some privacy. "Would you explain to me what's going on here? Why were you talking to him? Weren't you supposed to be hiding?" I whispered holding her by the shoulders. It wasn't as if she could escape from the ship anyway.  
  
"Why is it that you're always calm when you're talking to others and you're always angry with me?" she whispered back. My eye didn't twitch right now.  
  
"Maybe because I'm not too fond of people who lie to me. What do *you* think?" I shot a glance at Yamcha who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room waiting for our little talk to end. "Now are you going to answer my questions?"  
  
"Look, I was waiting here for you to come back. And you weren't coming back. So I started to worry if you were even thinking of coming back. And that's when Yamcha came here and asked if I had a problem. Of course I told him to go away but then he said that he knew I was a girl and if I have a problem to tell him. And when he saw the blood he thought that you did something to me, you know what, and I told him what happened so he found me what I needed and even got me some clothes. He isn't the jerk I thought he is, you know? Vegeta, are you listening? Hey!"  
  
Wait a second...What...?! He knew? Already? And I came back here with a sack of pads for nothing? Wonderful. I don't have anything else to add. "Good." Why am I feeling so fucked up? It's not a big deal anyway. "Return this to the girls in the hall and give them some of my boxers." She looked at me big-eyed. It's not a request you hear every day, now is it? Okay, I'm going somewhere quiet to lick the wound she made on my dignity. Yamcha's gonna die painfully. I went out before she knew what happened.  
  
^*^*^(It wouldn't be me if I didn't put some angst in it, would it?)  
  
B: Cool. You just love to torture me, don't you?  
  
EA: Come on, it was you who offended him!  
  
*B & EA look at Vegeta who's sulking at the far end of the room ignoring them.*  
  
B: Crybaby.  
  
*EA slaps Bulma around with a stinky trout.*  
  
*B goes to Vegeta and hugs him*: Oh, poor baby, did I huwt you? I'm sowwy.  
  
V: F*** off b****!  
  
EA: Now that's more likely. Hey, where's Yamcha? Did somebody see him? Vegeta?...  
  
V: Look in the fridge.  
  
EA: It's too small for the whole of him.  
  
V: Precisely.  
  
B: Don't tell me you...  
  
*All look at the bloody axe in the corner.*  
  
EA: Bulma, call the psychiatrist. It's too late for the ambulance.  
  
^*^*^  
  
I'm not going to complain. I'll just go back to the academy and go on with my life. I'm used to this. It's strengthening my nerves. I'm hated by everyone. I'm not trusted. And it's alright. I don't want to be loved by these idiots anyway. Even she didn't trust me. 'So I started to worry if you were even thinking of coming back.' If that's so, if even she doesn't trust me then let them all go to hell. I don't care. I'm fine alone. I've always been alone because I'm not my brother.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Returning to the academy didn't change anything between me and Bulma. I was still angry with her and she still didn't have a clue why. I hate people who get the point too slowly. Everything else was the same. At the day we went back there she received a small package with her pills and a new credit card. The woman was so happy that she nearly broke her leg while jumping on the stairs. And guess who caught her. Yamcha. They seem very comfortable together. And talking about him... we soon figured out that Kakkarot knew Bulma's secret as well. It's not much of a secret now anyway. I just can't get it why they didn't say a thing for so long. And it's still foggy to me why the heck Bulma wants to be a boy. But I guess it's not my business. And I'm still thinking about her too much. Gotta stop that. Maybe a cigarette will be a good thing to calm my nerves.  
  
Right now we've got P.E. and I'm sitting under the trees looking at the field where the guys are playing football. As usual I'm not playing. Neither is Bulma. She couldn't qualify for the team because she was just playing like a girl. Figures. Back to the cigarette. I don't really care if I get cancer, there will be nobody crying over my tomb. Even if there are people on my funeral they will be either paid or just too loyal to my family.  
  
Tokiyama is the loser we all know and the Math teacher was the bitch she used to be. I'm not even interesed in grating on their nervers anymore. This shit just doesn't hold the meaning it used to hold. Nothing does. I'm not even living. I'm just...here. Okay, I'm one hell of a depressed guy. I just managed to lit the cigarette when a slender hand took it from my mouth and a foot stamped upon it. It doesn't need a lot of brains to guess who it might be.  
  
"Smoking is bad for your health, Vegeta." It's Bulma. Of course she's in her boy's form. How many people do you know who can change forms? It's really...weird.  
  
"You're bad for my health, go away." I answer coldly. It's not that I don't want to see her as him. It's simply annoying seeing her at all. She makes me feel guilty like all women do. They're always right and men're always wrong. Just because men used to control women in the past doesn't mean it's their turn now, does it? ... Does it?... Whatever. But it certainly doesn't mean women can change into men whenever they want, dammit! It's not natural.  
  
I nearly fell on my back when a pair of blue eyes looked into mine from a very close distance. That was creepy. "Why are you angry with me?" I don't like that tone. Psychologists use this tone when they try to make you believe that your mother's bed-time stories drove you to steal from a lingerie store. It's supposed to be a calm voice but it makes me go nuts!  
  
"Why don't you figure it out yourself? You're the genius!" I tried to get up and leave but she prevented that by hugging my neck. Now even if I went away she would stay attached to me. So I didn't move but waited for her to talk which she would certainly do.  
  
"How am I going to apologize if you don't tell me? Come on, don't be such a baby!" she said calmly in my ear. If she thinks that I like people talking into my ear she's wrong. I pushed her away a little.  
  
"Look-" I was just going to tell her to leave me alone when she kissed me. And she even doesn't know how to do that. Less when she's a boy. What's the big deal in kissing anyway? There are much more mature and pleasant things you could do with that body. The kiss is just the beginning of it all. Women know fully well that all men want from them is sex. So why the tenderness?  
  
I broke the kiss and gave her neck a little more attention while unbottoning her shirt and pushing her to the ground. My hand caressed her chest and that's when fresh news came to headquarters. A boy. I was going to make it with a boy. Screw my luck.  
  
"Crap." I looked at her to find her grinning like the idiot she was. A small finger traced all the way from my collarbone to the navel. "What were you going to do?" Bulma asked innocently. Her face made my mouth twitch into the littlest of smiles.  
  
"I was going to get my apology." I answered sincerely. And I meant that.  
  
"So, I'm forgiven then?" she's hopeless. I give up on her brain.  
  
"NO cause I didn't get any apology. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You know why I love being a boy?" There she goes again rambling about shit I don't give a damn about. And what was that 'whatever'? That's my trademark. And I mean what is mine is MINE. Only *I* can use it to finish a conversation. It shows my nature 'like I give a damn about that'. What is she doing stealing it from me?  
  
"When we got back here and I was left with only a few of these things and when I received the pills, oh, it was heaven. Right when I turned into a boy all my troubles vanished. It's cool to know that you're not bleeding from below. You guys are so lucky and you don't even know it! Well, it feels strange when your chest is not occupied but it's so much lighter and when you run it feels very aerodynamic. It's still weird though. Hey, are you alive? Talk to me!" She finally noticed. Really, how long can a woman talk to herself?  
  
"You can't always be a boy. Face it." my part of the conversation. Very long as usual. It's supposed to mean that she's not forgiven yet. But of course she can't get the point. Or maybe she doesn't want to. When you have a problem it's best if you forget about it. Well, I'm not a problem that could be forgotten so easily.  
  
"I know, but my father could invent something more effective."  
  
"You want to stay a male forever?"  
  
"Well...that way I won't have to marry Yamcha."  
  
...  
  
I lost it somewhere. WHAT?! "Why don't you start your mysterious little story from the beginning? I would appreciate it greatly!"  
  
"Wow, you're being kind? That's not good."  
  
"No. Believe me. It's not."  
  
I sat before her with my eyes set on hers and ready to listen carefully for the first time in my life. This is getting interesting. This girl has a lot of secrets from me and now I'm gonna learn about them all.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Okay, let me see if I got that right. Bulma is the prince-ss of some little discriminant country and just to keep the throne to the family, her insane scientist dad who's also the king of said country thinks up these freaky pills that turn her into a boy. Just wait till feminists learn about that! And on top of this shit she has to marry her 7th or so cousin Yamcha so she could keep her country when she gets crowned. Let's not even get started on her sad childhood. Come on! I mean it would have killed me if I had to turn to a girl to keep *my* country. Anyway, I think the worst part is Yamcha. Whoever wants to marry *him*! Every anti-worst-ever-husband radar would go nuts around him! He and Bulma? Yamcha and MY girl? That's so not gonna happen! They don't even sound good in the same sentence!  
  
Right before I could say something about the matter a loud KABOOM cut me off. Now that's an interruption! Since we were an all boys academy nobody was screaming but most of the guys were shocked. Some of them seemed very happy though because the classes were put off. A few moments later we saw that it was the dorm that was on fire. I really hope they don't put that on me like the incident in Tora. That would be expensive. I looked around and saw that Bulma was already running towards the dorm and screaming death metal-like. I soon realized why. The room that exploded was ours. In this moment it looked more like a hole in the building. Some of the closest rooms to it were on fire as well. Don't we have luck or what?! However, the reason for Bulma's sudden outburst wasn't the room but what was in it, namely the pills. Her luck sucks. What worries me more is that they will have to put us in different places, separated.  
  
Next question is who did that?  
  
^*^*^  
  
A/N: Sorry to those who thought that Goku and Yamcha will learn about Bulma in another way. But it was originally like that. Anyways, I'll give the details in the next chapter when it's Bulma's POV. And I know this chapter is extremely short but it just looked finished. What else could I write? So I'll let the rest to Bulma next time. I swear I originally intended to write this extra long but it's just my luck to finish it in this place. Oh, and can you believe the story actually has a plot?  
  
You wanna know something? Since this chapter is so short I'm gonna add extra stuff. Not my rambling of course. When I write this I usually have an idea what I'm gonna write but then Bulma and Vegeta just take the things in their hands and the story goes in a different direction. It's never like how I want it. They're just so self-willed! They never do what *I* say! Especially Vegeta. He's the worst. Let me show you how it *had* to be here before they decided to leave the script and improvise...  
  
*** ORIGINAL SCRIPT ***  
  
(I'm not using POVs here.)  
  
Vegeta goes to Bulma finding her talking to Yamcha. Throws the bag with pads on the ground and gets Bulma's attention. Bulma comes near him and explains that Yamcha is her future husband.  
  
Vegeta: You're kiddin' me!  
  
The next moment after Vegeta read the script he throws it on Yamcha and shouts.  
  
Vegeta shouting: No f*cking way I'm staying calm and all. No!! I'll shout. And God knows how I'll shout!  
  
Bulma (to the audience): He's so difficult! (to him) Come here, baby, you know you're my only one.  
  
Vegeta stops foaming at the mouth after hearing Bulma's melodic voice. (Bulma: That's right, I have a melodic voice or the author suffers!/ Author treating a bad bump on the head after calling Bulma's voice high-pitched and unbearable./ Bulma hitting author once again: Watch it!)  
  
Vegeta burns down the script and writes another one. Then gives it to the author.  
  
Vegeta: What do you think now?  
  
Author: Apart from bad grammar?  
  
Vegeta growls.  
  
Author: Whatever. Do what you want. I'll only sit and watch. I'm sick of thinking!  
  
Vegeta grins and advances towards Bulma.  
  
Author: I didn't mean THAT! It's still early.  
  
Vegeta: It's always early for you! When will it be the right time?!  
  
Author: Well, first Bulma has to turn at least 21 and then you have to marry and-  
  
Bulma: Don't I have a saying in the matter?!  
  
Yamcha dramatically: We're only pawns in the hands of fate. (Fate=Author)  
  
All stare at him: Yamcha, shut up.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Okay, I'm going now. Next part will be sooner than this one. I hope. (Audience loading guns: We hope too!) O_o 


End file.
